


Blood on the Ice

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted to Write Smut, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Character Death (Not Really), Drama & Romance, Evil!JJ (sorry not sorry LOL), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapped, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Murder, Repressed Memories, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Revelations, Vampire Turning, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor, a Pureblood vampire, saved Yuuri on a cold winter night. Ten years later, though Yuuri still struggled with his memories, he can't stop the feelings brewing in him for his savior, who is destined to only be with his mate. His struggle with this as well as the revelation of what he truly is may just endanger him as well as the ones he cherishes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I used to be a fanfic writer for the Glee fandom and this story is one I did for Glee, which I never expanded as I promised. I plan on trying to turn some of my old fics to the YOI universe. You will find out I am a major lover of vampires, so I will have 2 fics Im reposting that are both vampire fics.
> 
> This little baby was inspired from the manga Vampire Knight, but I promise it is NOT a crossover. I just liked the way the school system was set up :)

_The ground was frozen solid and cold as the young boy's bare feet moved across it, sending shivers all over his body and seeping deep into his bones. The wind was strong, getting stronger the nearer the storm approached, blowing in all directions. This caused snow to blow into his glasz eyes, making him flinch at the freezing flakes. He tried to wrap his coat around his small frame, but the thin material did nothing of blocking the harsh weather. He felt his body convulsing, his limbs growing weaker and weaker the more he attempted to walk._

Where am I, _he thought as he looked around, seeing nothing but trees surrounding him, a dark cloudy sky above him, and snow beneath him. He knew he was in a forest, but he had no recollection of how he had gotten there and why he was there in the first place._

What is this place _, his young mind thought, and more importantly,_ Who am I?

_A soft moan filled the air. The boy looked around frantically, trying to find where the sound originated. He caught sight of a black figure approaching him, but because of the lack of light and wind, he was unable to see who was approaching him_.

"W-Who's there?" _he asked, his voice sounding weak in the howling wind._

_He heard a chuckle as the black form stepped closer, just enough to reveal its identity. The boy couldn't help the small gasp as he took in the man before him. He was an older man, probably in his late thirties if the start of small wrinkles beginning to form on his face were any indication. The man stood a good six feet tall and hard an oversized trench coat covering his body, hiding what he wore underneath. The man was pale, as white as the snow, and his shoulder length blond hair blew in the wind as it whipped around them. A thick liquid seemed to be dripping from his mouth, which was turned up into a smirk, as he regarded the boy in front of him. His opened mouth revealed a set of two teeth that seemed to be longer than the rest._

_The boy knew immediately what this man was that was standing right in front of him, not five feet away: **Vampire**._

"Oh my, my poor dear boy. How long have you been out here? It's below freezing, and you barely have anything on..." _the vampire said as he stepped a foot closer to the boy._ "Where are your parents? Surely they must be worried about you..."

"I-I don't know..." _the boy said as he gave him a confused look as he tried to take a couple of steps backwards. He had a feeling if he let the vampire any nearer to him than what he already was he was a goner._

_The vampire grinned wider, showing his teeth perfectly._ "Ah I see. You have no idea who you are then?" _The boy shook his head_. "Well, that's good for me then. But as for you, I am afraid it would bring you to an end..." _the vampire said as he rushed forward and grabbed the boy by the throat, lifting him easily off his feet. The boy choked as he grasped the man's solid arm, clawing at it, trying to get him to release him...with no effort at all_.

"P-Please! L-Let me go!" _the boy choked out_. "I don't want to die!"

_The vampire licked his lips._ "Well, I didn't either, and now look at me. I'll be sure to make it quick and as painless as possible," _he promised as he leaned towards the boy, his fangs outstretched._

_The boy squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, hoping someone would hear him._

_Hoping someone would hear him...and save him._

_The next thing the boy knew, he was dropped to the ground. He quickly opened his eyes to see another figure looming over the vampire as he lay on the snowy ground, the snow looking the color of blood as the vampire bled out._

"Please don't hurt me!" _the vampire said as he looked up at the looming figure._ "I'm just trying to feed myself, survive. You know what it's like! And he smelt so good, I just-" _he cut off as the figure swiftly kicked him in the face, causing him to spit blood._

"Don't try explaining yourself, I saw what you were doing; attacking a poor innocent little boy. All rogues make me sick," _the figure said in an alluring accented voice, one that caught the boy's attention. The boy watched as the figure grabbed the vampire's head and twisted roughly. With a sickening snap, the figure beheaded the vampire, throwing the now nothing but dead flesh into the forest a few feet away._

_Then the figure turned and stared at the boy, causing the boy to gasp-the figure turned out to be the most beautiful male he had ever seen. His skin was a pale color, slightly paler than the vampire he had previously impaled. His eyes were a gleaming red as he licked blood from his fingers and approached the boy. He was tall with a medium-built body and couldn't be but just a couple of years older than the boy and stood just about a foot taller. He had long strangely silver colored hair that was dangling in a ponytail at the top of his head. As he leaned down towards the boy, the younger noticed that his eyes had changed, and were now a beautiful oceanic color._

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" _h _e asked in a gentle and loving voice.__

_The boy looked straight into the vampire's eyes._ "Y-Yuuri?"

_The figure seemed to frown a little._ "Yes, that is your name. Do you not remember?" _T _he boy shook his head.__ "That's okay, I'm here to help you, take you home."

"H-Home?"

_The man hummed before he nodded_. "Uh-huh. Your father, mother, and sister are worried about you. Let's get you home okay?" _he said, holding out his hand, which the little boy took._

"W-What's your name?" _the boy asked as the vampire picked him up easily, placing a light kiss on his forehead as he did so._

_The figure smiled as he said_ , "Victor, my name is Victor."

 


	2. Ten Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Nothing much to say here except please enjoy.

_Vampires are creatures of the night. Beasts in disguise and shaped like a man, who feed on human blood, they are the ultimate apex predators as well as the most beautiful creatures to exist in the hidden world. Those who know the existence of these creatures are sworn to secrecy, and are awarded gratefully: immortality, wealth, whatever the holder of the secrets desires..._

**~Georgi Popovich, co-author of " _Vampire: The Truth of the Beast_ "**

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Yuuri Katsuki couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched the Day Class students surrounded the entrance of the Night Class dormitories, all with glazed and eager looks on their faces as they filled up the Hasetsu campus with ten minutes to spare. As usual, they wanted to see the Night Class students as they exited their living quarters to head to their daily classes as they had previously done hours before. That's why it was his duty to maintain peace and to make sure they kept their distance.

"Alright everyone! Stop blocking the entrance and get out of the way!" he yelled as he ushered them away, making sure each student was standing a sufficient amount away from the entrance, ensuring the Night students had enough room when they did make their way to class. "Dare I ask why every one of you want to crowd around like a freaking fan club every day? The Night students are just like us, so what makes them so special?" he said with feigned ignorance as he attempted what he hoped was a scowl towards the nuisances.

Deep down inside, though, he knew that he was lying his ass off. He knew what truly hid under the Night class's uniform. It was his duty to make sure they were protected while on school grounds.

He ran his hand through his raven hair, which was usually gelled back while he was in class and on his duties, though he knew right now that was not the case. He didn't really care what it looked like right now since he had ran his hand through it so many times in the past couple of hours stressing about this part of the day.

"Ah just give it up Yuuri, you know they won't stop, so there is no point in yelling at them," Phichit Chulanot, his best friend of four years said as he came up beside him. "You know they are smitten by the Night Class, just like I was before I was captured by Chris."

Yuuri couldn't help but roll his eyes again, looking at the Thai teen. Christophe Giacometti was one of the most promiscuous Night Class students the school had ever had before he had met Phichit over two years ago. He sighed. "Yes, I know that Phichit. But it doesn't mean that it still does not annoy me! We barely have order around here lately with all this chaos!"

Phichit chuckled. "I know, but when you look at them you kinda can't help yourself. Each one of them is breathtaking in their own way..." he stated as his eyes drifted to the entrance, where the double doors opened, revealing the Night Class students on the other side. Once they started walking towards the entrance, the "fan club hysteria", as Yuuri liked to dub it, began.

 _Here we go_ , Yuuri said as one by one the Night Class students filed out of the dormitories. Yuuri could see the appeal that everyone could see, of course. Each individual Night Class students were some of the best-looking people he had ever seen, and that was saying something because he had seen some beautiful people throughout his school life here. He watched as Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin walked out together. Following them was Emil waving at a couple of girls and giving them winks, who seemed to faint at the sight. He made his way to Michele Crispino, one of the Day students he shared a couple of classes with and gave him a chaste kiss before winking and walking away, making the poor teen fan himself as he watched the man walk towards the entrance of the school. _I wonder if Michele knows by now_ , Yuuri thought to himself as he watched Mila Babicheva walk out with Day Class student Sara, Michele's twin sister, their arms wrapped around each other. He gave Mila a glare, and she mouthed " _S _orry__ " as Sara snickered at the exchange. He was going to have to get onto those two later; they knew they had to have permission before Sara was allowed in the dormitories from him and Mari!

Sighing, he watched as the last of the Night Class students filed out, when he yelled, "Alright, that's everyone! Now leave and get to your own dormitories now! The Night Class has an image to uphold and they cannot do that with all of you acting like their fan club! Let them get to their classes and you all should be returning to your dorms and getting ready for bed. Anyone caught outside after hours will deal with in school suspension." A few people gave him choice looks but turned to leave before they noticed someone walking up behind Yuuri. They stayed rooted to the spot and just began another progression of squealing and whispering.

"Oh, for the love of all this is holy! What are you fawning over now?" he asked as he turned around...and froze on the spot.

Behind him not only stood the most amazing person he has ever known but also the savior of his life: Victor Nikiforov. Now that they both had grown, Victor had become like a Greek God in Yuuri's fantasies. He kept his hair the same as he did years ago, his oceanic eyes always seemed to blaze when he was around Yuuri. And his body in his standard mauve jacket and black pants looked as if they were painted onto his body. Yuuri could feel himself getting lightheaded as Victor smiled at him with his dazzling smile that could stop anyone's heartbeat.

"Hello Yuuri," he said in his soothing accented voice.

"H-Hi Victor! Sleep well?" he asked as the male walked up so he was only a few inches away from Yuuri.

Victor gave Yuuri a dazzling smile, his perfect teeth flashing, as he said, "Yes, I did. And it was all thanks to you, moya lyubov'."

Yuuri simply shrugged, trying not to blush as the man called him something in Russian, which he had done for years and yet had told Yuuri what it meant. "It was nothing, just doing my job as a Prefect."

Victor chuckled as he took his thumb and swiped it along Yuuri's smooth and pale cheek, causing a slight shiver from the brown eyed boy. "You do a marvelous job, as always. I on behalf of the Night Class would like to thank you for it, as well as another few select others feel the same way. You all work hard, and I don't think we express our gratitude enough, especially to you Yuuri, with everything you've been through the past few years. Plus, we know how difficult it is to keep our secret. It must be hard to not be able to tell anyone what actually lies behind the walls when we Night Class students take control."

"No thanks are necessary. And I would rather die than tell the _secret_ ," Yuuri said with a blush. Yuuri, Phichit, and Mari had all been sworn to secrecy regarding the Night Class: every student was a _Vampire _.__

Vampires are split into two categories: the _Pureblood Vampires_ and the _Turned Vampires._ Purebloods are those who are born as vampires; they are the only ones able to change others into vampires as well, which is why they rule the vampire world hierarchy. Turned vampires are created for a multiple of reasons: friendship, gratitude, and for the lucky few, a Pureblood's soulmate, the one and only person that can be with a Pureblood vampire.

"I'm glad to hear that," Victor said, grabbing Yuuri's hand a pressing a kiss to his knuckle. "But I'd like it if you wouldn't die, because you are a keeper that no one could ever replace."

Yuuri was about to reply, before he felt his hand yanked from Victor's grasp and a tightening go around his wrist. The raven-haired teen looked up to see his sister, Mari, glaring down at Victor as she pulled Yuuri to her side.

" _Nikiforov_ , I think it's time you get to class. Wouldn't want you to be late and get in trouble with Miss Lilia again," she said with a cocky attitude, which Yuuri silently laughed at because really Mari wasn't like this. He liked to describe his sister as one of the most loving and softies he had ever met. For now, though, he was annoyed because, as much as he loved it when Mari became the "defensive big sister", he was embarrassed because she was doing it towards Victor, who was Yuuri's best friend and longtime crush.

"Mari!" Yuuri said as he smacked the woman's arm, making her release her grip on his wrist. "Why do you have to be this way! Victor was just thanking us for the hard work with making sure they were safe to go to class without the interference of the Day class students."

Victor chuckled at the two. He had always enjoyed watching the interaction between the two siblings. The Pureblood cleared his throat. "You do speak the truth, _Katsuki._ I do need to go now, but I will see you both later. Oh, and Mari, call or text Minako when you get the chance. She said something about you two going on a date this weekend?" Victor said before winking at Yuuri and walking away, making the remaining students swoon at his beauty.

"You have a date with _the_ Minako Okukawa this weekend? As in, my ballet teacher Minako!?" Yuuri asked as he and Mari guided the Day Class students to the dormitories. They always did this to avoid having to search for stragglers trying to peek at the Night students during their studies. Which was something no one needed to see.

Mari nodded. "Yeah. I finally got the guts to speak with her, after you gave me that pep talk and Mom's scolding. She's taking me out on Saturday since it's ' _Valentine's_ _Day_ ' and everything. She thought it would be romantic and thought we could go away somewhere," she said before whispering, "It's not every day you get to date a vampire, and a Pureblood at that."

Yuuri nodded, because he did agree with Mari on that. Purebloods were known not to show interest in humans at all unless the human was " _the_ _one_ ", their soulmate. Yuuri had noticed a couple of weeks ago when he and Mari had walked past Minako; she had looked up at Mari and seemed to sniff the air, her eyes rolling almost to the back of her head. She quickly turned around before anyone had noticed and sprinted off, covering her mouth as she went. Though Minako had begun teaching at the school a little over two years ago, the two women had never interacted much since Mari had already graduated and rarely entered the school unless it was for Prefect duties. Yuuri had mentioned it to Mari and their father, Toshiya, later that night and they had come to the decision that Mari had to be Minako's mate. So, after a strict talk from Yuuri, Mari had agreed to talk with Minako.

Yuuri smiled at his sister. "I'm glad you're finally going out. I've been hoping that you would find someone Mari, and Minako seems to be perfect for you."

Mari gave Yuuri a goofy smile. "Thanks. And I hope the same with you. One day you'll find the right guy. He's out there somewhere."

Yuuri sighed. "No, he's here. He just seems not to notice me..."

Mari laughed. "If you're talking about Victor, then that would make you wrong. Trust me, I've been watching over you for years while he was with you. He notices only you."

Yuuri bumped his shoulder against Mari's. "Not romantically. I'm just that scared little boy he saved ten years ago and brought me home to my family. I mean nothing more to him." _Though sometimes I wish I did_ , he added silently.

"Whatever. I ain't going to argue with you. I'm going to enjoy the day I can say I told you so," Mari said, dropping the subject. She really didn't want Yuuri to have another depressed moment, something he had on multiple occasions lately due to his anxiety issues. "Can I ask you a favor?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Shoot," he replied, rubbing at his eyes.

"Will you help me with what to wear on my date? I want to look good for her, you know..."

Yuuri smiled as he grabbed the underside of her arm, walking towards their little apartment where Toshiya was waiting. "Sure, why not. You know how much I love torturing you with makeovers. We might even be able to grab Phichit and drag him along."

Yuuri grimaced at the sound of his voice as a sharp pain coursed through his head. Damn, the headache was back again. Constant headaches had haunted him for years now. He would need to take some more medicine later to help. For now, he had his sister to help.

* * *

"The _Blood-Tablets_ are a success. Vampires struggling with their thirst will now be a thing in the past," Principal Yakov said as he smiled at Toshiya and Victor, who sat across from him in his office. "And you and the Night Class are positive that they are working, Victor? I don't want to release information about this product unless you can back up that it works well."

Victor nodded. "Most definitely. In fact, I had one myself this morning. My appetite was sated...well, mostly until a recent event earlier. But that was easily taken care of with another tablet."

Toshiya noticed Victor fidgeting in his seat as he made that statement. He asked, "Was it because of Yuuri that you had to use an extra tablet?"

Toshiya didn't bat an eye as Victor nodded. "It unfortunately was sir," Victor replied, remembering the way Yuuri's smell wrapped around him earlier when they were standing outside as he had caressed the boy's cheek. "Honestly Toshiya, it is taking more and more resistance on my part to not allow my instincts to take over. He has grown into such a beautiful being over the years. I am afraid of losing control when I am around him. The time is near..."

Toshiya sighed as he rubbed his chin, a habit he did when he was thinking hard. "I know. His eighteenth birthday is next month, and I remember the pact we made with you."

Victor growled. "Oh really? Surely if you truly remembered the pact then you would have given Yuuri to me months ago and he would have been mine already! You and Yakov know exactly _what_ he is. You know the longer he stays that way, the more danger we are putting him and everyone else in! He belongs to me, damn it, and I want everyone to know that! I want him now!"

Toshiya grimaced, looking up at the man whom he had considered another son many years ago when he had first brought Yuuri to them. Right now, that said man looked at him with red tinged into his ocean blue eyes, showing off his annoyance at the situation. "Victor, calm down. I know," Toshiya said comfortingly. "Yuuri has belonged to you ever since Hiroko gave birth to him. I knew when we married, and we decided to have Mari and Yuuri we knew the risks of having children. I know what Yuuri is, but he is still my son! My own flesh and blood! I know it's hard, Victor, but you know Yuuri must make the decision in the end. Not me, not you, not anyone else... _him._ You cannot force him to do anything, that was also part of the pact between us. You have to earn his trust." Toshiya took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He didn't need to stress himself out too much. He had already had a health scare earlier in the year and his children needed him. "Yuuri is in _love_ with you, Victor. He loved you when you first met, he fell in love with you when you saved him on that stormy night, and he has fallen even more in love with you over the past few years. I know when the time comes he will accept your anything you tell him. You must ease him slowly into the transition, because if you do not you will end up killing him. I love you Victor, I think of you as one of my along with Mari and Yuuri, but you will not kill my flesh and blood by not abiding by the pact. You are nothing but traditional, Nikiforov."

Victor let Toshiya's words sink in, sighing as he sunk into the plush leather chair, wishing it would swallow him up after his outburst. "I know, Toshiya. I love Yuuri, and I know he loves me too. I apologize for the way I spoke to you. I'm just getting...impatient. The more time I spend with Yuuri, the harder it is for me to resist him. Harder for me to look at him...and hide what we're hiding. And if I bite him, you know what will happen to him..."

Toshiya nodded. "I do. But I also know before you do you will stop yourself, because no matter what you do not want to lose Yuuri. I am confident you will make him comfortable enough to become a vampire...even if he isn't far from it."

"Hush Toshiya. My door might be shut but I do not want any stragglers hearing," Yakov berated his old friend.

"I apologize," Toshiya said, dropping his voice. "Victor, I forgot to ask, but when are you going to begin courting Yuuri? I knew you had planned on doing it soon..."

Victor gave a wicked smile, flashing his pointed teeth. "Why Yuuri's favorite holiday of course. Even if he says he is not a fan of _Valentine's_ _Day,_ I know for a fact that that is a lie..."

* * *

Yuuri sighed, watching as the couples walked around the school grounds, basking in their _Valentine's_ _Day_ glow. He wished he could be like them. He wanted his Prince Charming to come and sweep him off his feet and make him feel special on a day as important as Valentine's Day. He just wanted someone to love him. Everyone was lucky to have someone special, and he wished he could experience that. Even Mari had seemed to be on cloud nine today before she left. From what Yuuri knew, she and Minako had talked over the phone after classes for hours and had gotten to know each other a little better over the past couple of days since she had talked to her.

Yuuri tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as he stood up and stretched his limbs. Tonight, he had to keep a close eye on the students since he was alone on patrol for the Day and Night Class students. Both Mari and Phichit were lucky enough to get the day off to spend with their significant others. His duty was to make sure the Day Class was safe from the Night Class, because any sign of blood could drive the Night Class students crazy and he really didn't want a massacre on his hands this night of all nights.

He decided to take a walk in the woods that surrounded the school, knowing for a fact that a few of the couples liked to make out in them, thinking no one would dare venture out and disturb them. He didn't need anything getting out of hand, especially since it was getting late, nearing midnight, and he wanted to get home in one piece with no issues.

As he was walking, a root snagged his pants, because the next thing he knew he was falling the ground, face first. He brought his palms out, trying to break his fall. When he hit the ground, he felt pain go across the bottom of them, and he whimpered. He sat up, looking at them in the moonlight: they were bleeding, dirt encrusted into the wounds.

"Son of a..." he said as he picked himself off the ground, wincing as he felt a pain in his knee as well. He looked down to see his jeans ripped, blood oozing from a scrape on his knee. "Today is just not my day..." he murmured in distaste.

He heard a rustling behind him and heard a feminine voice say, "You can say that again."

Yuuri turned to see Anya, one of the Night Class vampires and Georgi Popovich's ex, standing behind him, giving him a toothy smile. Georgi was a good friend of Victor's, and he had been informed of their revolving relationship. Yuuri had never really enjoyed being in her presence and didn't appreciate treating Georgi like crap since he seemed like a good guy (if not a little too dramatic). "Fall down on your ass Katsuki? That's just sad. You would think you would have better coordination, being a stuck-up bastard an all."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "You know what, fuck you Anya. It wasn't my fault I fell in the first place, the stupid ground made me trip," he replied as he tried wiping some of the blood on his black coat, knowing it wasn't savable now since the material was too thin. "What are you doing out here, anyways? Shouldn't you be in the dormitories or out on a date?"

Anya shook her head. "Nah, I thought I'd come out here and see if I could find something to eat, since those horrid _tablets_ ain't doing shit for me and my hunger."

"Whatever, you probably haven't even _actually tried them_ ," Yuuri said before catching on to what Anya said. "Wait, you aren't out here looking for a human to feed from, are you? Because if you are, then I'm going to have to report you to Headmaster Feltsman."

"You will do no such thing!" Anya yelled before grabbing Yuuri by the arm and bringing the teen against her body. "Want to know why? Because I'm going to end you, since I've been wanting to do it for such a long time, and nobody will care. Who would miss a human like _you_? I'd be helping this world get rid of one less of you disgusting pieces of shit that inhabit this world."

Yuuri tried to protest, but Anya placed a hand over Yuuri's mouth, muffling his voice. "I'm going to drain you, and you are going to enjoy it because humans like you get off on the things we can do to their bodies. Then I'm going to rip your body to sheds, so no one can find you."

"I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" someone roared behind them. Yuuri knew that voice anywhere, and he thanked whoever was listening to his silent prayers as he saw Victor come into his line of vision. He watched his savior push Anya away into a nearby tree before covering Yuuri up with his body after he had caught the falling teen. "Yuuri, are you alright?" Yuuri nodded, tears streaming down his face, as he clung to the Pureblood for his life, afraid that if he let Victor go his savior would disappear. Victor kissed his forehead gently before turning to Anya, his eyes turning a deadly scarlet. "Anya, you are in _so_ much trouble. Wait until Yakov hears about this. You will be expelled and banished for breaking the school rules as well as the rules governed by the Vampire counsel! You'd be lucky even they decide not to behead you on the spot."

Anya spat on the ground before saying, "You have to catch me first, bastard!" She ran into the woods, silently and with inhuman speed, until she disappeared from their sight.

Victor growled. He would have followed Anya and killed her himself if it hadn't been for Yuuri, who had wrapped his arms around himself and started shaking when the Pureblood had released him when he was threatening Anya.

"Yuuri, I'm going to pick you up and take you to the infirmary. Is that alright?"

Yuuri looked into Victor's eyes, which seemed to be asking permission, as he held out his arms to the teen. Yuuri could see that flame again in those eyes, something he still couldn't quite place where it came from. Slowly, Yuuri nodded his head, giving his permission for Victor to pick him up.

Victor smiled before wrapping one arm around Yuuri's back and the other around his legs before picking Yuuri up, bridal style embarrassingly enough. At any other time, Yuuri would have protested being in this position, but for now he could care less on the embarrassment as well as the huge blush that was making its way on his face. The pain in his leg had intensified as well as his legs felt weak, from the shaking because of fear, the chilliness in the air, or how close and tightly Victor was holding him, he didn't know.

He faintly heard Victor say "Close your eyes" in his ever calm and soothing voice. Yuuri obliged, wrapping his arms around the Pureblood's neck and burying his face into the pale and cool skin. Victor smiled before he began running at an inhuman speed, leaving the forest far behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any feedback is welcomed!


	3. The Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Google Translate if the translates are bad LOL. Other than that, ENJOY!

_Purebloods will only choose one person as their mate, or as we call them our Chosen One. Because Purebloods are proud and strong creatures, we cannot allow just anyone to be our mates. The individual must be a perfect match to us in every way. When a Pureblood does choose their mate, we accept that we are not strong without that someone by our side, and we will only ever submit to our mate's every will. We choose a mate to be our support through eternity, and vow to love and protect them until the day we parish..._

**~Victor Nikiforov, co-author of " _Vampire: The Truth of the Beast_ "**

* * *

Victor carefully sat Yuuri down on one of the few infirmary beds that filtered the room, looking at him with concerned in his eyes. "Yuuri, are you okay?"

Yuuri nodded slightly while rubbing his hands together, trying to make the pain that radiated in his palms to go away. "Yes, I'm fine. A little shaken up, but I have had worse. I'm thankful the nurse isn't in here because I must look so pale that it would alarm her." He laughed, his voice hoarse.

Victor chuckled. "I think your color looks magnificent on you." The Pureblood pulled up a chair in front of Yuuri and gracefully sat in it. "Anya is such a _chertovski suka_. I hope she didn't scare you too much?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, she didn't. Anya's always been difficult, at least around me. She's been harassing me since I opened my mouth about the way she was treating Georgi. She's just another ignorant person I've learned to ignore. Besides, 'No one pushes the Katsuki's around', as my father always says."

Victor nodded. "You do speak the truth about Anya. I am afraid she has always been like that. I've tried reasoning with her, telling her it would be for the best and for all of us for her to change her attitude, but alas she is so damn hard-headed that I think all hope is lost with her. Ultimately I think that's why she didn't last with Georgi." Victor sighed as he grabbed a hold of one of Yuuri's hands and ran his finger across it, rubbing what he was hoping was smoothing circles into the skin to help the teen calm down. "I also hope that she did not change your opinion of us vampires either. I would be very upset if she did, because I do not wish for you to fear me or any of the others..."

"N-No! N-Not at all!" Yuuri said, waving his hands frantically. "I would never be afraid of you or the others! You are wonderful Victor, just like Otabek, Yuri, Emil, Mila, and even Minako, though she is a hard ass especially when it comes to her ballet classes." He winced, the pain in his palms becoming more intense because of the movement. "Ow, okay so maybe that was not the greatest idea I have ever had. I shouldn't have done that."

Victor chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the teen, chuckling at his actions. "No, I don't think it was." The Pureblood gently grabbed both of Yuuri's hands, bringing them palm up to see the wounds. "This looks like they hurt. I hate seeing you in pain. How about I heal them for you?"

Yuuri couldn't help the blush spread on his cheeks. Yuuri knew vampires could heal wounds with their saliva, and Victor had healed many wounds for Yuuri before in the past when he had gotten hurt when he was smaller. "S-Sure. Yes, please, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Victor brought Yuuri's palms to his mouth, running his tongue over the wounds. Yuuri couldn't help but watch in fascination as Victor opened his mouth wider, his fangs scraping a little against Yuuri's skin as he continued licking the wound clean. Yuuri was in awe as where Victor's tongue touched the skin it seemed to stitch back up together.

Victor couldn't help the thoughts from going through his head as he digested Yuuri's blood. The taste hit him hard. He had never tasted anything so pure and delicious in his life. The tasted seemed to explode on his tongue and made him hungry for more of it, but he knew he couldn't bite Yuuri and drink his blood in that way.

Groaning to himself Victor pulled away, inspecting Yuuri's palms, which seemed to have no trace of injury on them whatsoever.

"There you go, _moya zvezda_ ," Victor said, releasing the boy's hands. "All done."

"Thank you. It always amazes me on how your species does that. Can you imagine what people would do if they knew?"

"I do have to admit, that's one thing I love about being a vampire. Just make sure you keep this between us. I wouldn't want your father to get upset, you know, drinking your blood and all," Victor said with a wink. He pulled his silver locks into a bun on the top of his head. "Another of our little secrets?"

Yuuri nodded. "I've always kept our little secrets. I've never told my father about the times you've healed me. He and Mari would probably have heart attacks." He giggled, imagining his father throwing a conniption fit if he knew he was allowing Victor to drink his blood as he healed him. "Thanks for saving me...again. I don't know how I can ever repay you for everything you've done for me."

Victor grinned. "I can think of something."

Yuuri raised a perfectly trimmed brow. "Oh?"

"Go on a date with me," Victor simply replied. "Nothing too fancy. Come to the dormitories tomorrow morning. We can do a movie marathon like we use to when we were younger."

"R-Really? What about your rest? Wouldn't you be sleeping at that time?" Yuuri asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Had Victor Nikiforov of all people just ask him out? On a date?

Victor shrugged and shook his head. "No, I can get some sleep some tonight after classes. Or I can just skip out tonight and go to bed early. My grades are fine. I miss the times we used to spend together divulging in our favorite movies."

"M-Me too," Yuuri said. He could feel his face become hotter as he remembered what he could of his past, which wasn't much. "I remember how you would come over and spend time with Dad, Mari, and I, especially on the holidays since when we didn't have much. I remember how you helped Dad out some with our holidays."

Victor nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I didn't want to interfere but at the same time I wanted you all happy, especially you. You deserve to have nice holidays and be happy with your family."

"I am happy, especially when I am around you. You saved me Victor, and that's something I can never repay you for."

"Don't say that, because you can." Victor held a hand out for Yuuri to take so he could help him stand. "Someday I'll tell you exactly how, but not today. Any-who, will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Be there, let's say, around nine o'clock?" Yuuri held up a thumb, agreeing. Victor smiled at the teen beside him. One day, and soon, Yuuri would be his. And he would be Yuuri's.

* * *

Yuuri stood nervously outside the Night Class dormitories, leaning from one foot to the other as he waited for someone to answer the door. Today instead of his regular and boring uniform he wore a pair a black sweats and his most comfortable sweatshirt. Since their younger years, he and Victor had made it a decree to wear whatever they wanted when they had their movie days. As Victor had once said to him, _We have to keep our appearances up for school for everyone to see. Why must we do it behind close doors when we can instead be as relaxed as we want?_ But was what he was wearing something acceptable for Victor? The way he felt about the Pureblood was something he had hoped was reciprocated.

 _Stop thinking like that, you dumbass_ , he thought to himself. _Victor doesn't think of you that way! You are nothing but that scared little boy he saved ten years ago. He would never have any type of the romantic feelings you want him to have. You're just another human in this world...You are not his mate._

He stopped rambling with himself when he heard the door open and looked up to see Yuri, his long bleached blonde hair sticking up in every direction, walk out of dorm. Directly into the streaming sunlight that illuminated the platform. His usual green eyes reddened as they encountered the sunlight. He hissed in annoyance and cursed, backing up to stand behind the door, trying to cover his body from the harsh light. "Who the hell is it?" he grumbled.

"Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri replied, feeling stricken about having the Pureblood walk out into the open. Yuuri knew that the sun did not cause death like many of the human myths stated, but it did make them extremely irritable, especially direct sunlight.

Yuri swung the door open further to allow Yuuri to walk in. The human quickly walked inside, Yuri slamming the door behind him. "Great, it's the piggy" he commented, looking Yuuri up and down. Over the years Yuuri had gotten used to Yuri's manner of speaking, so he learned to deal with the comments and nicknames the Pureblood came up with, even if this nickname hit home with the way he felt at times. "What are you doing here?"

"V-Victor invited me..." Yuuri answered shyly.

Yuri's face lit up in remembrance. "Shit, I forgot about that." He turned away from Yuuri and faced towards another room, which seemed to be a den of sorts. "Beka, I'll be right back. I'm going to take Yuuri to the dumbass for their disgusting movie date. Don't start back the game without me."

Yuuri could hear from the other room a soft laugh and a reply of " _Jaqsı, maxabbat_ " before Yuri gestured for Yuuri to follow him. They walked up a grand staircase that led to a long hallway, where they walked down until they reached the end, where a set of huge double oak doors towered over them. With a grunt and sneer, the blonde seeming to like doing way too much, Yuri gestured towards the door before walking away. He waved behind him before swinging his long body over the banister. Yuuri did not have to worry about him since he was a vampire, so he rolled his eyes and laughed at the blonde's antics. Leave it to Yuri to put a smile on his face. Even if he was a bit of an ass with more bark than bite.

Yuuri turned towards the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm what nerves had not yet been fried. When he was calm enough, he knocked on the door three times and waited. He heard Victor say "Come in", his accented voice pouring through the door, as well as shuffling noises throughout the room after a few moments.

Yuuri pushed the door open, his mouth dropping from what he saw. The room could only be described as amazing, something he had trouble admitting because to him _his room was the best sanctuary for him_. The walls were painted a pale golden color that seemed to glisten from the light produced by a crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of a tall ceiling. In one corner was a king-sized canopy bed with red sheets and a black comforter; Yuuri could swear that the sheets were silk from how smooth they looked and how the light made them glisten. On the opposite wall on the bed a huge flat screen television hung, which now produced a blue screen as it waited for a DVD to be inserted to play. Directly in front of Yuuri was a huge table, where Victor stood with an assortment of food produced on it: chips, cookies, candy, sodas, waters, and of course loads of popcorn.

Victor's back was to Yuuri, and the Pureblood was singing as he arranged the items on the table.

_Sento una voce che piange lontano_

_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_

_Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino_

_e inizio a prepararmi_

_Adesso fa' silenzio_

_Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore_

_Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione_

_Questa storia che senso non ha_

_Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_

_Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l'eternità_

_Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_

_Ho paura di perderti_

_Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_

_le mie mani, le mie gambe,_

_e i battiti del cuore_

_si fondono tra loro_

_Partiamo insieme_

_Ora sono pronto_

Yuuri couldn't help but applaud for Victor as the song came to an end. He knew Victor could sing, the vampire had always seemed to be able to sing Yuuri to sleep when they were younger, so Yuuri was used to his voice. He loved listening to Victor sing. To him it always felt as if the Pureblood's voice seemed to seep into his soul.

Victor turned around, blinding Yuuri with that huge heart shaped smile of his. "Oh, hello there beautiful. I take it you did not have any issues getting in?" he asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "Nope, none. Yuri let me in."

"Great, then I guess you got the full welcoming committee with that one," Victor said with an eye roll as he held out a hand for Yuuri to take, which the human did. "And how are you feeling this morning, after last night with Anya and all?" the Pureblood asked, rubbing the same soothing circles into Yuuri's thumb as he did last night.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "I'm completely fine. I told you last night, no one pushes the Katsuki's around." Yuuri gave Victor a confident smirk. Victor couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar look that the teen had given him on multiple occasions. Yuuri turned his look towards the table. "So, may I ask what all of this is?" he asked.

Victor smiled. "Well, since we are having a dorm room movie marathon, I thought having a homemade concession stand would come in handy just in case during the movies we get the munchies."

Yuuri stared at the food. "Um, are you trying to make me fatter than I already am?" Yuuri remarked jokingly.

"Yuuri Katsuki, I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again. You are perfect just the way you are," Victor scolded while pulling Yuuri to the stand that stood next to the table, where an assortment of movies was shelved. "You can afford to pig out occasionally, on something non-nutritious, Mr. Prefect, sir. Now, you pick what we watch. Make sure it is something good. Both my favorites and yours should be there."

Yuuri glanced at the selection, one really catching his eye. "How about _The King and the Skater_? It's always been both of our favorites; thanks to a certain Thai friend I have..."

Victor eyes twinkled as he said, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Yuuri's gaze drifted from the television where _The Inferno_ was playing to the bay windows that Victor had uncovered hours ago when the sun had begun to set. Altogether they had watched eight movies, and Yuuri couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun with the Pureblood. As he glanced outside, he noticed how dark it was; he could barely see outside. "Oh my God, is it this late already?" he said, sitting up from where he was laying with Victor on the bed. He crawled down the bed until he was at the edge before staring back up at Victor, who was looking at him with a sleepy smile. "I have to get going. My father and Mari will freak out if I get home too late."

Victor's face became more alert as he sighed and picked himself up into a sitting position. "Darn, and I was having such a fun time with you," Victor said, also making his way to the edge of the bed to sit next to Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. "I really had a fun time today, Victor," Yuuri said, sliding his Doc Martins onto his feet. "It's been so long, I forgot how easy it is to be with you, like I don't have a care in the world. When I'm with you, for some reason I feel the way I am supposed to be, not like I am expected to be."

Victor shrugged, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's back. "And that is the way you are supposed to feel."

"Why?" Yuuri pondered. "Why is it so easy to feel this way?"

Victor opened his mouth, as if to answer, but closed it just as quickly. Could he tell Yuuri? The pact did not state he couldn't tell Yuuri the truth about his past, he just couldn't tell Yuuri about them, or how valuable Yuuri was to him and the vampire community. But would that break the bond between Toshiya and himself? He didn't think he could handle that. Finally, he replied, "Honestly, that is a question I cannot answer right now."

Yuuri tensed. Victor had done it _again._ Since he could remember, any type of conversation they had regarding this situation always turned out like this. Victor had always avoided the questions Yuuri had asked him. Why did Victor always dodge his questions? Well, he was determined to find out. "Why must you do that, Victor?" he asked quietly, lowering his head and looking at the ground.

Victor raised a brow, feigning innocence, as he asked, "Do what?"

"Avoid answering my fucking questions!" Yuuri exclaimed, standing up suddenly and glaring down at Victor. "You always do that! You never answer me honestly when it comes to things like this! You are always beating around the bush. What are you and everyone else hiding from me!?"

Victor took a deep breath. He knew sooner or later there would be a blowup like this. He had been so cautious, so _patient_ , and now it was all crumbling down before his very eyes. He stood up, placing a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, which the teen shook off as he continued to glare at the Pureblood. He let his hand drop to his side as he replied, "Yuuri, I don't think you are thinking straight. I don't know what you're talking about. You're being irrational. Why don't you sit down and take a few deep breaths and we can talk about this calmly?"

"That's bullshit, Victor Nikiforov! You know exactly what I am talking about! Do not lie to me. What do you think, I'm stupid? You are hiding something from me, you _all_ have since I was younger. And sooner or later, I will find it out."

Victor had never seen Yuuri this angry before. It thrilled him on the inside seeing how strong his Yuuri was, but he had a pact and he was going to keep his part of the deal. "I really wish you wouldn't pursue this Yuuri...at least not now, wait until the time is right."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air with frustration. "Oh, here we go again with the dodging. If not now, then when can we talk about it, hmm Victor? I am a human being, I am not immortal like you! I do not have an eternity to figure out what you are hiding from me. So please, I beg of you, just save me from my misery and tell me what it is!"

Victor growled as he stepped away from Yuuri, walking to the bay window. He pulled away the curtains some more and, holding the white lace tightly in his fist, looked at the stars that littered the night sky. "Yuuri, I am sorry, but there is only so much I can say."

Yuuri balled up his fist and stomped his feet, feeling like a little child. He wanted to punch something, anything, but he wasn't that type of person. After a few moments he relaxed his hands, flexing them to get the feeling back. "I swear, I am so _stupid_ sometimes."

Victor continued to keep looking at the sky as he replied, "Why do you say that?"

Yuuri didn't want to reply, but what was the use of hiding it anymore? Victor would never return his feelings, so what should the words he wanted to say matter to the Pureblood. He took a deep breath, feeling the tears of sadness fill in his eyes. "I am so stupid...because I, a mere human, happen to be in love with a Pureblood vampire, who can't even be honest with me about things I want him to feel comfortable telling me, one of his best friends..."

Victor dropped the curtains and turned quickly. He turned around quick enough to see the tears falling down Yuuri's face. The human quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe them away, as he turned and walked to the closed doors, ready to leave and go home. "Wait!" Victor said, thanking whatever god was watching over him and giving him his powers as he made it to the other side of the room in a flash, slamming his hand against the door that Yuuri had managed to get partly open, and slamming it shut, trapping them together.

"Victor, move. I want to go home," Yuuri said stubbornly as he attempted to open the door, to no avail.

"No, _ne proiskhodit_ ," Victor replied just as stubbornly as he moved Yuuri around, making the teen face him. Yuuri moved begrudgingly because he knew he couldn't stop Victor because of how strong he was. "Yuuri," Victor said, his shining blue eyes meeting deep chocolate brown, "what did you just say?"

Yuuri didn't want to say it again, but with Victor looking at him with those eyes made everything slip out again. " _Kimi ni koishite iru_..." Yuuri said in his native tongue, knowing Victor had learned Japanese from years ago. "I love you, you stupid fucking vampire. I've been in love with you since you saved me ten years ago. You saved my life Victor, and like I said before that is something I could never repay you for. I don't know why I have these feelings for you, but I do. And I know I won't be able to get rid of them. I know you can only be with one person, your Chosen One, your mate, so I can guarantee that I won't stand in your way. When you find that person I want you to be happy and know I will be happy for you too. But...right now, being around you right now, while my feelings for you are like this, it's killing me inside..." He was going to continue, but a sharp pain radiated in the middle of his forehead. He closed his eyes and pinched the section between his eyes, trying to get the pain to fade. _Great, this stupid fucking headache again. What is going on?_

"You have a headache?" Victor asked, sounding confused and distant.

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, which I guess is normal. I have been getting them a lot lately. Nothing I can't handle though," Yuuri said, opening his eyes. "I want to go home now. Please, just let me go."

Victor, brow raised, said, "You want to leave now, after everything you just said? You don't want to talk about it?"

Yuuri crossed his arms across his chest. "Can you say it back, Victor? Can you tell me you love me back? Can you say I am not just some pitiful human you saved ten years ago?"

Victor opened his mouth, but like before he closed it. Yuuri scoffed. "See? Again, with the silent treatment. There you go, hiding again. Well, I think we both know what your answer is. I am not your mate Victor; therefore, you cannot love me the way I love you." Yuuri pushed Victor's hand away from the door and turned the knob of the door again, swinging it open again. He turned back to Victor. "Victor, I will say it one more time, then you will never hear it again: I love you." Yuuri stepped forward, and before Victor knew what was happening, Yuuri pushed himself up against Victor and, glad he was able to catch the Pureblood off guard, pulled the man down and swiftly placed his lips over Victor's before Victor could attempt to protest.

Victor's eyes widened in shock as Yuuri took initiative of the kiss, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. He had never felt this way before, even when drinking blood. The pleasure made his knees quiver, his heart ache at the gentle but passionate touch. He knew the real reason that caused this feeling, and it was all because of _Yuuri_.

Yuuri couldn't help but shiver as his lips molded over Victor's. They felt so right against one another, and Yuuri didn't want to stop because if he did he was afraid he would wake up from a pleasant dream. Why couldn't the universe give him a break and let this beautiful creature love him back the way he loved Victor?

Unlike Victor, Yuuri needed to breathe, so he quickly released the Pureblood, taking in quick breaths as he gauged the Pureblood's reaction while attempting to catch his breath and calm his beating heart. Victor stared at him, saying nothing. Yuuri wondered if maybe he was in shock. Could vampires even go into shock? If so, what did it _look_ like?

Victor finally moved after a few moments, lifting his hand to his lips, ghosting them over the wet muscles. "...Yuuri...I..."

Yuuri, afraid of what he knew Victor was about to stay, quickly turned on his heel and ran out of Victor's room, down the hallway, staircase, and out the door before he thought Victor could react further.

As he ran home, never did Yuuri once look behind him.

If he had, he would have seen the heartbreaking expression the Pureblood had on his face. One that would probably make the teen stop in his tracks.

* * *

Victor sat heavily on his bed, the feel of Yuuri's lips still on his. Yuuri had kissed him...Yuuri had admitted that he loved him. Victor knew he was not dreaming. Yuuri had truly admitted to being in love with the Pureblood. That meant the pact between he and Toshiya was finally done. Yuuri had admitted his feelings towards the Pureblood.

He remembered Toshiya's words as if they were yesterday.

_"I know it's hard Victor, Yuuri not remembering who you are or your history with one another. You know he will remember everything once he turns, which is not too long from now. Hiroko and I made you a promise that on his eighteenth birthday you could turn Yuuri if he wishes, and I will still honor that. But I want you to honor something as well. Right now, Yuuri is very fragile without his prior memories. He needs to rediscover himself and you before anything else is discussed. I do not want you telling him about anything from his past, not even about your relationship. He needs to fall in love with you again before you reveal your intentions towards him. If he does admit his feelings to you before he gains back his memories, which more than likely will happen, then I swear to you I will not stop you from telling him whatever you want. Just do not reveal to him about what he truly is. That he needs to discover on his own, or we'll both lose him."_

_"So, if he tells me he loves me, I can tell him about us? About what he is to me?"_

_"Yes. I promise I will not stop you from telling him about that. I vow to you if Yuuri tells you he loves you before he turns eighteen you can tell him everything about your mating, unless he gets his memories back again, then you wouldn't have to."_

Victor smiled. He could tell Yuuri what he truly meant to him. He could tell Yuuri whatever he wanted. _Tomorrow_ , he thought. _Tomorrow he will be told whatever he wants to know about us_.

Victor closed his door and climbed back into bed, hoping Yuuri wouldn't be mad at him for too long. He shouldn't be, after what the Pureblood tells him the next day.

* * *

_"Anya, I was told you have a report from my sweet Isabella. Did you find something of use?"_

_"Yes, Master Leroy. It seems Victor Nikiforov has been keeping a special something hidden within the walls of that school. Something...valuable."_

_"Yes, I have heard. That little Eros has grown into such a fine young man..."_

_"So, you know about Yuuri Katsuki, Master Leroy?"_

_"I do. I have known for many years what he is, and I have recently just found out where they were hiding him. I thought he had died ten years ago when I had attempted to capture him, but now I know that is not the case."_

_"So is it true? He is a..."_

_"Oh, yes. A rare creature, one that is very precious to the vampire community. That also makes him very, very valuable."_

_"What do you want us to do? Would you like us to capture him?"_

_"Yes, I would love that. I've needed him since losing my last one to that damn brat. I think it's time for Yuuri Katsuki to know who and what he truly is..."_


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Victor reveals the truth :) This was always my favorite chapter, and re-tweeking it was so much fun. Hope you enjoy!

_Never look directly into the eyes of a vampire. Their compulsion powers can overtake someone's senses, causing the person to do anything the creature desires. When you are near one of the creatures of the night, make sure to never look at them in the eyes to avoid the compulsion from overpowering your senses, especially when one feels that they are in immediate danger by one of the said creatures. Who knows, maybe that one look could be your past..._

**~Yuri Plisetsky, co-author of "** ** _Vampire: The Truth of the Beast_** "

* * *

 _He was running, but he didn't know exactly what he was running from. He felt small and light, like he was a child again, because the more running he did the more it seemed to take away all his strength from inside his small body; that and everything around him seemed much bigger than himself. He could hear screaming behind him, but he didn't dare look back, afraid of what he might witness. His mother Hiroko, with her long chestnut hair flowing behind her, ran as fast as she could, Yuuri's hand grasped tightly in her own. She had to get him away from the commotion, before it was too late_.

"Mommy, where are we going?" _Yuuri asked, his small voice barely audible from the loss of breath_.

 _Hiroko looked down at her son before picking him up, placing him on her hip_. "My beautiful baby boy, I'm afraid _we_ are not going anywhere. Only you can go, I must protect you from them."

"Why can't you go too? Who do you need to protect me from?" _he asked._

"I have to protect you from the bad people sweetie. The bad people want to take you away from me, Daddy, Mari, and Victor. You needn't worry, though. You will never be alone. Your father and sister will always be there for you, and Victor too." _She placed a small kiss against his forehead before placing him back on his feet_. "Now sweetie, look into my eyes and listen carefully to me."

 _Yuuri looked into his mother's eyes, which had turned from the light brown color that always calmed him to a deep red in a matter of seconds. Yuuri had seen this once before, when she mentioned that she had special "powers" that allowed her to do things to people's minds_. " **I want you to forget what you truly are, honey. Never remember your true self. Believer yourself to be a human, just like your father. You can only remember your true self when the time is right**..."

* * *

Yuuri woke with a start, regretting it as soon as he did because a sharp pain resonated through his head. _Why are these damn headaches torturing me like this on an everyday basis_ , he thought to himself as he swung his legs off the bed and placed them on the ground. He went to stand up...and stumbled right to the floor, his legs giving out on him and causing him to hit the floor with a huge bang.

Yuuri hissed in pain, grabbing his knee and kneading it. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up just in time to see Toshiya rush into the room, pure panic on his face. "Yuuri, son! Are you okay? Did you fall?"

Yuuri nodded, trying to stand as Toshiya walked over to him and helped him up. Toshiya eased Yuuri to the bed before kneeling in front of him. "What happened, kid? What's the matter?"

Yuuri rubbed his head. "My head...it's freaking killing me again! My head keeps pounding. And I keep having the weirdest dreams lately..."

Toshiya tensed. Was it possible Yuuri was getting his memories back? He grabbed one of Yuuri's hands. "Dreams, buddy? What kind of dreams are you having?"

Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to remember. "I'm not too certain, some of them are bundled images, others are short flashes, maybe memories. Last night I remember I was...running. It was Mom and I. We were running from something, but I honestly don't know what. All I could hear around me was screaming and the only thing I could see aside from Mom were trees and snow, like we were in the forest or something. I asked her why we were running, so she stopped..." Yuuri trailed off, trying to remember, trying really hard, but it only caused his head to hurt more.

"Why did she stop?" Toshiya asked. He knew why, but he wanted to see how much Yuuri could remember.

He knew it wouldn't be too long until Yuuri's memories returned to him. If he was remembering the day of Hiroko running away with him, surely his memories would resurface not long after that.

"I don't know. I remember her eyes turning red, or maybe they were just red from crying because it's not possible for a human's eyes to do that. She made me look into her eyes, and she said something...but I can't remember what!" Yuuri groaned in frustration, "Damn it! Why can't I remember anything! I've tried so hard, but whenever I get close it seems to just slip away. It's like my mind doesn't want me to remember my past..."

Toshiya stood and sat by his son, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "Don't force it too much Yuuri. You were so young, not everyone can remember everything as a child. It might come back to you eventually. You can't lose hope." He placed his hand on Yuuri's forehead, a frown showing on his face. "Oh lord, son. You're burning up! Are you feeling sick?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle. Just a bad headache and a bit of a sore throat. I'm tough like my father."

Toshiya laughed. "Yeah, but even I have to take a sick day every now and then. Lay back down, no rigorous activities for you until you get better. I'll call and tell Yakov to not expect you at school or performing your other duties today. I'll go down and have Mari make you that recipe Hiroko used to cook for you two when you were feeling like this. Do not get out of this bed."

All Yuuri did was groan as he fell back into his pillows.

* * *

All in all, Yuuri had to stay on bed rest for a week. His headache and sore throat turned out to be a bad case of bronchitis, diagnosed by the school doctor. The doctor told him because of the change of weather from hot to cold and back it had caused his sinuses to act up, and by order of the doctor until he was better he couldn't do anything but rest. He was also informed until the headaches subsided he had to wear his glasses in exchange for his contacts.

He was glad when he was allowed back to his duties that Monday, which he was ready for. As he and Mari stood outside the Night Class dormitories, trying to ward off the screaming fans as usual, he couldn't help but feel at ease. Spending time with Mari like this was what he liked about his job, as well as the aspect of yelling at people and the opportunity to tell them how he really felt without getting into trouble.

"Mari, I never did get a chance to ask you; how was your date with Minako?" he asked as he and Mari stood a little away from the dormitory entrance, waiting for the Night Class to emerge for the evening.

Mari smiled her signature smile. "It was great! I was nervous, you know. But she didn't make me feel stupid or anything and thought it was cute. I think she's the one I'm meant to be with."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Course she is. You're her 'Chosen One'. She is trying to make you comfortable that way you want to be with her. She doesn't want you to fear her or what she is."

"Yeah I know. We talked about that a lot, about everything that could happen in the future the further we go along into the relationship. It's too soon for me to stay I want to become like her, but I think with a little more time I just might..."

"I understand. I know Minako isn't the type to push people so don't feel like you're being judged if you don't want to become like her. However, be careful though if she gets into one of her 'diva' modes. I know she can be annoying as hell occasionally, when it comes to that. She's the type of person to work you to the bone if it gets the training across."

Mari and Yuuri both heard a musical laugh behind them and then heard, "Well, I've heard the same thing about you, but don't take it personal, Mr. Prefect." They both turned to see Minako standing there, her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Minako," Mari said as she walked up to her, intertwining their fingers. "Sleep well?"

"Like the undead," she joked with a smile, kissing the back of Mari's hand before looking at Yuuri. "Oh yeah, Victor won't be out today Yuuri. He's been in a sort of a stupor since last week, but we can't seem to find out why. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?" she asked with a raised brow.

Yuuri quickly shook his head. "N-No! Nope. I don't know why he would be like that. No clue," he replied nervously, adjusting his blue rimmed glasses as they slipped down his nose.

Minako gave him a lopsided smile before leaning in, whispering in his ear for only him to hear. "I know the truth Yuuri. I can read your mind. It's my ability as a vampire. I read his too when we couldn't find out what happened. You need to go talk to him, now." Yuuri gave her a confused look as she straightened up. "Mari, would you be oh so kind as to walk me to my class? I promise to make it worth your time."

Mari nodded as she turned around to head towards the school. Before Minako did, she said to Yuuri, "You'll find him in his room. _Go_. _Talk_. _To_. _Him_."

* * *

Yuuri stood nervously outside Victor's bedroom door, trying to decide if he wanted to enter or not. If he went in there and talked to Victor, he would probably make a complete fool of himself. If he didn't go in there, then he would regret never talking to Victor about what happened and trying to work out something he might have screwed up. He didn't want to lose their relationship. Victor was one of his best friends, someone he had known for years and someone he completely trusted, even though the Pureblood was hiding something from him. But wasn't everyone lately?

He also knew that if he didn't go in there Minako would probably hunt him down and demand to know why he didn't, and she would probably hound him to death until he did.

Finally settling himself, he lightly tapped on the door. He waited a couple of seconds, seeing if Victor would answer the door. After hearing no sound come from the room, he grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly, opening the door as quietly as he could. He looked around the door, trying to see if he could spot Victor, and found the male in his bed.

Yuuri walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly to the side of the bed where Victor was. The Pureblood was laying on his side and sound asleep. He had been scared to see Victor again, afraid that the Pureblood wouldn't want anything to do with him again after spilling his feelings out into the open a week ago.

Victor looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, Yuuri noticed. His face was so calm, something he usually saw only when the Pureblood was around him, but here it looked true and carefree. Absentmindedly, Yuuri reached out with his hand and caressed Victor's face, feeling the slight stubble that seemed to have grown onto it. Yuuri wondered how long it had been since Victor had last shaved, considering the state of the male's face. As Yuuri ran his hand gently over Victor's soft lips, the same lips he had kissed not long ago, he felt the Pureblood's face tense before Yuuri felt arm being grabbed and his vision blurring from a sudden motion of movement and knocking his glasses to the side.

He felt Victor toss him onto the bed, over the Pureblood's body. Yuuri felt Victor maneuver his body onto his, making the human unable to move. Yuuri looked at Victor's face to see it had changed: the Pureblood looked like he was in attack mode, him hissing with his fangs extended and his eyes blood red and vicious. Victor looked at Yuuri, _really_ looked at him, and gasped as he quickly retracted his fangs and blinked his eyes a few times, feeling them go back to their normal color.

He looked back down at Yuuri, panic in his face. "Yuuri...I...I..."

Yuuri couldn't remember how to respond, all he felt like doing was crying. So, he did. He had never seen Victor like that, at least not towards him. He knew it was childish to cry, he was just doing this while his brain tried to comprehend what had happened. He felt scared...yet he also felt secured because it was Victor that had done it.

Victor climbed off Yuuri and tugged him into his lap, rocking him until he felt the teen stop crying. He lifted Yuuri's face so they could look at each other. "What are you doing here? You know that you shouldn't sneak up on a vampire like that," Victor scolded.

"I'm s-sorry. I wasn't thinking. Minako said that I should come t-t-talk to you, because she read both of our minds and she k-knows what's going on w-with us. And I...I was afraid to come see you again, after last week, after what I did to you. I was s-scared that you hated me, so I wanted to talk to you, so we can sort everything out," Yuuri babbled. "I don't want us to not be friends. Even if we can't be together I still want to stand beside you as a friend. And M-Minako told me to come talk to you about everything, but she wouldn't tell me why, and now I bet you think I am s-s-so stupid. I-I-I mean, I practically waltzed in here like I owned the place and...and...and..."

Victor placed his hand over Yuuri's mouth, stopping Yuuri from his constant babbling. He laughed, a deep chuckle that radiated through his eyes as he regarded Yuuri with a loving expression. "Yuuri, calm down. Talk slowly, you're stuttering. You haven't done that in a while. You're also blabbering and becoming incoherent. I almost didn't catch everything you were saying."

Yuuri felt the blush that spread across his face and wished he had a pillow he could hide his face into for the next few hundred years, not having to look at Victor. "S-Sorry."

Victor grinned as he laid Yuuri on the bed and then laid beside him on his side with his head in his hand. "Don't be, silly. And Minako really needs to learn to just stay out of our heads and business. What's going on between you and I should stay between you and I. I'll need to have a talk with her about her eavesdropping."

Yuuri nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't comfortable with people playing around in his head, especially since he couldn't figure out how to do it himself yet. "And you are not stupid," Victor continued, "sneaking in here like you did. You just surprised me is all. Don't ever do that again. It's bad to sneak up on a vampire. When we feel danger or surprise, our instincts take control of our bodies and senses. We have no control of our bodies when that happens. I could have done something horrible to you."

"I know, and I am so sorry. I just...I _had_ to see you. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Victor pouted. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"F-For kissing you," Yuuri answered, leaning up and positioning himself on the bed Indian-style. "I-I know I had no right to do that, I know I probably violated some vampire law for doing it. I will take any punishment that is fitting, I just couldn't hold in my feelings anymore."

Victor chuckled. "Yuuri, relax. It was a human instinct. When humans' desires something, they have urges that need to be satisfied." Victor looked deep into Yuuri's eyes, hoping the next words he said would be clear enough for him to understand. "Anyways Yuuri, you had _every_ right to kiss me last week. So, no, I am not mad at you for kissing me. I actually quite enjoyed it."

"What do you mean? I didn't have the right to kiss you Victor! Only your _mate_ can do that. And I am not your mate, so I couldn't possibly..." Yuuri trailed off when he looked deeper into Victor's eyes.

 _...You had every right to kiss me last week. So, no, I am not mad at you for kissing me_. Victor's words echoed through his ears. Victor wasn't angry at him for the kiss. Victor had stated he enjoyed kissing Yuuri. Victor said Yuuri had every right to kiss him. Yuuri knew the only person who had the right to do that was Victor's mate.

And then the pieces finally slid into place. Victor had always been there for him, his dad, and his sister for as long as he could remember. He had always made sure to make Yuuri happy, no matter what he wanted and what he had to do to make the teen happy, even if it meant playing tea party or learning to ice skate when Yuuri was recovering from his memory lost. Victor had saved Yuuri when he was little, and he had protected him ever since he could remember. Victor looked at him all the time with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. He always called him beautiful when he got a chance, and he always made sure Yuuri knew how important he was, even when Yuuri didn't want to hear it or he didn't feel it.

Conclusion: he _was_ Victor's mate.

Yuuri knew he must look like an idiot while he pondered everything inside his mind, because he could see Victor smiling wide at the look on Yuuri's face. "I-I...I'm...you're..." Yuuri trailed off, not able to form the sentence he was dying to ask.

Victor understood what Yuuri was asking. He smiled wide. "You are. You always have been, ever since you were little. I couldn't tell you until you had figured out your feelings for me."

"W-Why?"

"I made a promise to your dad when you lost your memories. I promised him unless you admitted your feelings to me again I wouldn't push mine on you. That's why I've always been around, always calling you those admiring names. I was trying to leave subtle hints while still maintaining a 'friends only' status. Though I know you probably couldn't understand what I was saying since you don't know Russian."

Yuuri seemed to process all that. "But...I'm not...I can't be your mate..."

"And why can't you? Do you not want me?" Victor asked with what had to be the saddest puppy dog pout Yuuri had ever seen.

Yuuri nodded. "I do! But you're Victor Nikiforov, strongest Pureblood I know. I am Yuuri Katsuki, a mere human whose father is the school's Japanese teacher..."

"No, you're not. Yuuri Katsuki, you are the greatest person to ever exist. You are the _single_ most interesting person in all of Hasetsu, and that is saying something because this place is running with so many more interesting old people. And guess what? You belong to me and only me," Victor stated, making Yuuri blush. "I've been looking for you forever. You move me Yuuri, and now you belong to me."

Yuuri was breathless. Victor had never spoken to him like that, with so much love and confidence. "Am I dreaming?" he asked, feeling tears once again stream down his face.

"Well, I certainly hope not. I found the other half of my soul, and you just figured out you are my mate," Victor replied. "Why would you think you are dreaming?"

Yuuri blushed very, very red as he said, "Because I've dreamed of this before...us being together like this. Me being like you...spending eternity with you. I hoped one day my dream would come true, and now it actually has."

"Awe, I'm flattered you dream about me," Victor joked with satisfaction, causing Yuuri to giggle. "Well Yuuri, I will make sure all your dreams will come true, no matter what they are. My whole being belongs to you Yuuri. And hopefully, you belong to me as well?"

Yuuri nodded. "Of course, I always have...ever since you saved me. Ugh! I must be dreaming now, this can't be real! I can't be the mate of the Victor Nikiforov!"

Victor nodded his head. "You're not dreaming. You are very much awake, _moya zvezda_. The difference between dreams and reality is that in dreams you can't feel things. Reality is so much better than dreams in my opinion. Reality feels like this..." Victor leaned in and placed his lips over Yuuri's, swallowing the teen's moans as their lips connected.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck as Victor pressed their chests together, bringing them closer. Yuuri ran his fingers through Victor's hair, pulling at the long silver strands that were lose and falling down the Pureblood's back, as he tried to concentrate on Victor's lips, which were taking him to high Heaven at the moment.

Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri's back, allowing himself to have Yuuri closer to him. He fought for dominance and control of the kiss with Yuuri, and quickly won as he caused his mate to moan and form incoherent responses as he swiped his tongue over the roof of Yuuri's mouth.

Victor pulled back from the kiss with an audible 'pop' and looked down at Yuuri, who was breathing heavily and face as red as a tomato.

"Still think you're dreaming?" he asked.

"Wow," was Yuuri's only reply.

"'Wow'? Was that all I did?" Victor asked in an upset tone. The little smile at the corner of his mouth showed Yuuri that he was only kidding.

Yuuri smiled and lightly slapped Victor on the arm. "That pretty much sums it up. Remember I don't have much make-out history, Mr. Nikiforov, so you'll have to excuse me if I cannot come up with anything better to say. You are the first person I have ever kissed, as far as I remember anyways?"

"Trust me, I am. I will say that was the best thing I have ever experienced," Victor said as he picked up Yuuri's hand and brought it to his nose, taking in the scent of the teen. He breathed in deeply, sighing in content. "Ah, this scent drives me crazy sometimes."

"Is that a bad thing?" Yuuri asked with concern laced in his voice.

Victor shook his head. "Oh God no. It's the best thing I could ever breathe in. This scent is intoxicating, and don't even get me started on those delicious lips of yours..."

Yuuri blushed. He had never heard Victor talk like this, like he was the most precious thing in the world to Victor. He liked the feeling it gave him. "How do I smell to you? I know to you I have a different scent like any other, so what do you smell when you catch my scent?" he asked, remembering a passage in his textbook stating how a Pureblood's mate smelled different to them than from other Purebloods and vampires.

"For me, humans just smell bland, something that is indescribable because they all have this generic smell. But with you...it's different. I can smell many of the greatest scents I have experienced. When I catch your scent, there are many things that I can smell: the smell of fresh cut grass, the scent of an ocean breeze, fresh ice after the skating rink is polished, roses after they had fully bloomed, and my most favorite being the sweet smell of honeydew. For Purebloods, the scent of their mate is a combination of all their favorite scents, all combined into their mate's body. Something the Pureblood can enjoy daily without consequence."

Yuuri took that in. Victor had happily told him what he smelled like and explained it better than what he had read in his textbook. It made Yuuri feel warm inside with how open Victor was with answering his questions. "Oh."

"No one can beat your scent Yuuri. It's amazing."

"Do you find me...appetizing?" Yuuri asked shyly. Did Victor find his blood appetizing? The Pureblood had tasted his blood before. He wondered how much Victor enjoyed it when he taken his blood.

"Honestly?" Victor asked. Yuuri nodded. "Yuuri, your blood is the best thing I have ever and will ever taste. One drop of your blood can sustain me so much longer than human blood. With human blood, I must feed twice a day, maybe even more. But with yours, I can sustain myself for possibly a week. That is why we Purebloods have mates. Vampires can feed from humans without having the risk of turning them, while us Purebloods can turn someone into a vampire with a single bite. We can live off feeding from humans, without biting them of course, but human blood does not sustain us as much as our mate's blood does. Our mate's blood is better than any type of substance that we can ingest."

"That explains a lot."

"Why the interest? Pure curiosity? Or something else?" Victor asked.

Yuuri shrugged. "A little of both. I am curious because you've never been honest with me when it came to these types of topics, so I'm trying to get as much information as I can, so I can educate myself correctly. Everything I've read has been in textbooks, so I know unless they are made by vampire authors some of the stuff is made up and shouldn't be trusted. As far as the 'something else' of the question, since I am your mate, doesn't that mean you want to drink from me? And only me?"

Victor slightly nodded. "I do. But not the type of way you think. You know that if I were to bite someone and not decapitate their head they will turn into a vampire, and that is the risk that I can't take when I'm with you. I want you Yuuri, you have no idea how much, but it is not the right time for me to be careless when it comes to feeding, because I am not ready for you to become like me. That is you want to, that is?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Victor, I have loved you for so long. And now that I know I am your mate, I know that part of being your mate means I would need to be turned. Of course I want to, so I could be with you. Even if I hadn't found out I was your mate, I would have asked you to turn me as thanks for keeping the secret. I've read that in that type of turning, you are bonded to that person, though the bond between mates is so much stronger. Is that true?"

Victor nodded. "Oh, da. When I do turn you Yuuri, we will never want to be separated. It's hard to explain fully, but I am going to try my best to explain it. Yuri and Otabek told me how they felt, and as well as some others. When mates are bonded, we constantly crave each other's touch. Mates always have a pull from their mate's blood, so mates always have the urge to feed from one another. Right now, you can't experience it, but I can with you. Your blood...it sings to me Yuuri. When you become a vampire, you will crave for mine too. Without us feeding it can cause our bodies to shut down and ache from not having what it desires. Mates also can be either total matches or total opposites when it comes to our powers."

"You have a power, like Minako?"

Victor nodded. "I can tell when a person is lying. When someone says something that is a lie, I hear the words ' _That's_ _a_ _lie_ ' whispered in my mind."

"Wow. That's kind of cool."

Victor smiled. "Anyways, like I was saying, we will always crave touches, crave blood, and finally, if we are separated for a long period of time it can put us through agonizing pain. Our...we'll call them 'auras' or 'souls', feed off each other, make us stronger. Without us being near each other, it could cause us to go crazy."

Yuuri hummed. "So, basically, we won't be able to stay away from each other?" Victor nodded and shrugged in a "pretty much" kind of gesture. "Oh, well I can live with that." Victor chuckled. "Now, like I was asking earlier, so don't go off topic again. You want to drink from me, but we can't have you biting me right now until we are both ready for me to become a vampire. So, how will that work?"

Victor grinned. "There are other ways for me to drink blood. Such as biting your lip when we kiss..." Yuuri blushed, making Victor smile wider, "without using my fangs, that is. And I can drink your blood when I am healing you from injuries that you obtain."

"So, if I was to say, prick my finger, you could drink my blood that way?" Yuuri asked, a million thoughts running through his mind.

Victor nodded. "Yes, though I do not want you doing something that you do not want to. You don't need to injure yourself to satisfy me Yuuri."

Yuuri shook his head. "Victor, you need my blood. I don't mind creating a little wound to allow you my blood until everything is settled. I love you Victor, and I will give you my blood whenever you want it. All you have to do is say the word and it's yours."

Victor felt like crying. Yuuri was so honest and understanding and willing. He was happy that Yuuri was his mate. "Thank you, Yuuri." Victor glanced out his bay windows, frowning. "It's gotten dark outside. I think it might be time for you to get back. Toshiya and Mari are probably worried sick about you right now."

Yuuri frowned. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you right now..."

Victor smiled, pulling Yuuri in for a quick and sweet kiss. "I know. But we won't be apart for long, my love. How about we go out on a date tomorrow? I can skip classes and we can go out on a real date, preferably one that ends correctly this time. Maybe go to a movie and a nice dinner at that restaurant you love. What do you say?"

Yuuri smiled before leaning in and kissing Victor quickly on the lips. "It's a date."

* * *

Yuri looked around the classroom, frowning when he didn't spot Victor in the room with them. "Where's Victor? Is he still holed up in his room?" he asked Mila, who was sitting behind the councilmen table with Emil and Georgi. Emil and Georgi were working on the final paperwork for the Blood-Tablets and Mila was designing the label they had wanted to use for the new product, which was due to start manufacturing within the next couple of weeks.

Georgi nodded. "Yeah, he said he wasn't coming in again today."

Minako spoke up then, acting as class monitor for the night. "Good thing too. I finally got Yuuri to go up and speak with him about everything that happened last week."

Otabek, who hard Yuri seated in his lap reading a book, looked up at her and said, "Do you think Victor's finally going to tell Yuuri? Didn't Yuuri admit his feelings to Victor last week before he got sick?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah he did. If I remember correctly, the pact between he and Toshiya about not telling Yuuri anything is finally gone because Yuuri finally admitted to Victor that he loved him. I bet you right now they are having bunches of sex."

Emil rolled his eyes. "That is something I do not want to hear until I am able to do the same with Mickey. I get enough of that from Yuri and Otabek, not to mention Georgi when he and Anya were still dating. I don't want to hear it."

"Hey!" Georgi exclaimed, blushing red. "I was never that bad when Anya and I were together. Yuri's the one who brags about the 'awesome sex with Otabek'," Georgi quoted, making Otabek blush with the comment and Yuri smirk in satisfaction.

"Bullshit," Mila commented. "When you and Anya were separated, you two became so annoying when you got back together. If you ever get back together we're all going to have to find ear plugs to drown out that fucking noise."

Georgi dropped his head onto the table, groaning in embarrassment. "What Anya and I did is no one's business. Stop talking about it."

Everyone in the room laughed at the antics before continuing with what they were doing. All were eager to see the progress between Victor and Yuuri in the next few days.

* * *

Yuuri walked happily back home, an extra spring in his step. Victor had promised tomorrow to take him out to his favorite Japanese restaurant and then a movie. Thought Victor had told him to dress comfortably Yuuri knew that just wasn't who he was. He knew as soon as he stepped into his room he needed to plan out his outfit. He needed to look perfect for Victor and their first official date.

Walking by the edge of the forest, something he always did at night during his patrols on his way home, he heard faint laughter from within the deep woods. He frowned, all the Night Class was supposed to be in class and everyone from the Day Class should be in their dormitories at this time asleep. He stopped walking, listening carefully so he could pinpoint where the laughter was coming from. He could just make out two outlines from figures that were approaching him, but because of the blasted darkness he could not see their faces. He could only tell that one was taller, taller than him, and the other was shorter, barely standing five feet tall.

"Who's there?" he asked.

One of the figures chuckled, and then a familiar voice said, "It's just us Katsuki. It is time you come with us." Yuuri's eyes widened as Anya stepped out of the darkness; Yuuri noticed she was followed by a shorter girl with short dark hair.

"W-What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked, turning his glare on Anya.

The other girl snarled. "Here to take your ass to JJ, who would love to meet you," the girl bit back before turning to Anya. "Get him. I want to go home to my husband."

"My _pleasure_ , Isabella," Anya said before charging at Yuuri. Yuuri turned to run, but he felt something hit the back of his head, hard, before everything turned to darkness...


	5. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the truth is revealed. Also, if you guys notice, I am ending this at 7 chapters + 1 epilogue. I'm glad I was able to share this and grateful for those who took the time to read and review my works :)

_All Purebloods and vampires are gifted with a unique ability to call their own. Mates can either be complete matches when it comes to their powers, meaning that they each have the same ability, or they can be complete opposites, meaning their powers complement one another but they do something totally different. A good example is Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori: Takeshi has the ability to create sonic booms with the sound of his voice while Yuuko can increase her voice to such an octave to where it can knock who she desires into unconsciousness; total opposites when it comes to what they can do but they complement each other because they are both used by the sound of their voices. Every power is unique, and each vampire has their own twist to it..._

**Emil Nekola, co-author of "** **_Vampire: The Truth of the Beast_ ** **"**

* * *

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, which he soon regretted because it felt like he was tearing them open. What had happened to make his eyes hurt like this? He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, but immediately choked it back out. _What the hell is that smell?_

He sat up, rubbing his aching eyes with his hand. He looked around, trying to figure out his surroundings. He was in a room with gray stone walls. He was laying on a bed, one that was not very comfortable and oh so painful on his back. There were no windows in the room, and it was very dark. The only source of light he received was coming from a small lamp on a bedside table that sat next to him, the small flicker barely helping. Yuuri tried remembering what exactly had happened, his mind fuzzy. He remembered going and talking to Victor, after Minako's insistence. He remembered everything he and Victor had talked about. He remembered that he was heading home after the Pureblood had promised that they would go on a real date the following day...

His eyes widened as he climbed out of bed, shaking his head as he tried to clear it. He rushed to the door that was across the room and tried turning the handle, which failed to budge. The damn thing was locked. Yuuri growled, punching the door. He had let his guard down. How could he have been so stupid as to do that and let Anya of all people knock him out? He was a hell of a lot smarter and tougher than this. How did Anya of all people get the drop on him?

"H-Hello? Can anybody hear me?" he tried yelling through the door, but deep down it was completely useless. He slid down the door and collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

How was he going to get out of here and back to his father and Mari?

And more importantly, back to Victor.

* * *

Victor happily approached the Katsuki home, a weight lifted off his shoulders. He no longer had to hide his feelings when it came to Yuuri, he felt so free and no longer felt restricted. He wondered if Yuuri had had the chance to tell Toshiya and Mari he had found out the truth about being Victor's mate. _I wonder how they took it_ , Victor thought as he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. From his vampire hearing, he could hear the smallest sob emit from the home before he heard the shuffling of feet quickly approaching the door. The front door was unlocked, and the door swung quickly open.

Victor expected maybe an angry Toshiya or a smiling Toshiya, depending on how he felt towards Yuuri finally admitting his feelings. What he was not expecting was to see Toshiya look like the way he did when he opened the door. Toshiya's eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying for hours, and his face was red and blotchy from what looked like was from constant rubbing, not to mention his clothing was wrinkly and stained with sweat and what looked like tear stains and... _blood_?

Victor was immediately concerned. "Toshiya, what's wrong? What happened?"

Before Victor had the time to react, Mari appeared and once her vision landed on Victor, her face transformed into the scariest look the Pureblood had ever seen, making her temporary look no longer human. She grabbed a hold of Victor's shirt, bringing the Pureblood so they were face-to-face. The Pureblood panicked because of how rough Mari was handling him; when had Mari gotten to strong? "You fucking son of a bitch! Where is he? Where is my baby brother?" she roared.

Victor raised a brow. "W-What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Mari examined the Pureblood's face, which was scrunched up in confusion and fear. Toshiya released her hold on Victor and place the Pureblood back on the ground before she spoke again. "Yuuri didn't come home last night..." she revealed.

That single sentence was like a blow to Victor's non-beating heart. "W-What!?"

Toshiya rushed to the door and crumbled into Victor's arms, who caught him easily as the human dropped to his knees. "He didn't come home last night. Mari told me he was going to talk to you, and I guessed when he didn't come home after his patrol I figured he was with you for so long because he had figured out about everything..."

"H-He did..." Victor replied.

Toshiya nodded. "...But then this morning came around and he still hadn't come home, so I called his cell phone, so I could yell at you both for being irresponsible...and it was saying it wasn't in service..."

Victor couldn't help the growl that erupted from his throat as he helped Toshiya stand and walked him back inside the Katsuki home until they were in the living room, where he found Minako sitting on the large couch that inhabited the room. She looked up when they walked in and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God you're here. I've been trying to tell them you sent Yuuri home last night after you guys...talked about everything," she said as she stood from her seat, helping Toshiya into the seat instead. Mari joined her father on the couch, allowing the older man to grasp her hand once she was settled.

"Thanks, Minako, I appreciate that," Victor said as he sat in Toshiya's chair, Minako perching herself on the armrest and rubbing his shoulder in comfort. "Toshiya, I swear to you that I sent Yuuri home last night after I answered his questions about our mating. I should have walked him home since it was so dark..."

Toshiya shook his head. "Don't blame yourself son. You didn't know this was going to happen. We all thought he was safe within these walls we inhabit. More importantly, we have to find out where he is at."

Victor nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more. Yuri, one of my best friends, has a mate that can help us. His name is Otabek Altin, you probably know him as one of the quite bookworms of our group. He's always reading or something else on his own or with his mate. Anyways, his ability can track anyone he wants, though he does not do it often because it takes a lot out of him and leaves him not being able to use his powers for days afterwards. We can try to see if he could locate Yuuri, but to do that he's going to need something from you..."

"Name it. I will give Otabek whatever he wants," Toshiya said.

"He'll need your blood. You know when Yuuri ingests my blood and he is turned, it would make us alike in DNA. However, at this time since he has yet to do so he would need the next person who would share the same blood as Yuuri...which is you or Mari. To track the person he wants, he must ingest the blood of the person closest to them by blood. You are his father and sister, so either of you can do it until he ingests mine and I change his DNA code. It's going to be painful, since he literally has to sink his fangs into you and have your blood in his mouth to make the connection."

"He's not the Pureblood, is he?" Mari asked.

Victor shook his head. "No, Yuri is the Pureblood in that relationship. Otabek's just a vampire. Otabek is a nice guy and I know he will be as gentle as he can, but the bite he will have to be different than what others have to endure. When we feed, our fangs usually emit pheromones, so the other party feels nothing but pleasure and no pain, but this bite has nothing to do with making it pleasurable for the other party. This bite is about making the necessary connection that way we can find Yuuri and bring him home. And that connection will be painful."

"I don't care if he rips the skin out where he bites, I just want my son back home. Now that he knows he's your mate, you have to be there to prepare him, get him ready for the changes he is about to endure," Toshiya said, standing up. "Take me to Otabek. I want my son home safe and sound. _Now."_

* * *

Yuuri was jostled from his sleep by the door he was leaning against trying to be pushed open. He quickly dodged out of the way and across the room as the door swung open and a man walked in. He was around the same height as himself, possibly an inch or two taller. He had raven hair styled in a short undercut. He had thick eyebrows and bright blue eyes. Yuuri could see several tattoos peeking out from his purple sleeveless shirt, including a red maple leaf and the other with initials that Yuuri could barely make out.

His eyes flashed a gleaming red color, which looked over at Yuuri with curiosity. "My, my, my. You have grown into such a beautiful creature, Little Piggy," he remarked in a booming voice.

Yuuri gulped. "W-Who are you?" he asked as he stood from his kneeling position.

He smiled a toothy grin. "My name is Jean-Jacques Leroy, but you can call me JJ. Why? Because it's JJ style!" he pronounced as he moved his hands to form J's.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Yuuri asked, ignoring the man's tactics.

His smile grew wider. "Straight to the point, just like your _mother,_ Hiroko."

Yuuri stiffened. "Y-You knew my mother?" he asked suspiciously. He thought Victor was the only vampire his parents had ever met. That was what he had always been told.

JJ nodded. "I did. Such a strong woman, brave and proud too. She was an excellent Pureblood. She was my best friend...at least she was until I betrayed her..."

"And why did you do that? And what do you mean by 'Pureblood'? My mother was not a vampire. She was a human."

"Oh, _ma chérie_ , she was not a human. She was a strong and powerful Pureblood. And for the reason of betraying her...it's because I wanted you, and she wouldn't let me have you," he replied with a simple shrug.

Yuuri shivered. His mother was a Pureblood? But how? Did his father know? In the back of his mind he had always wondered why she was so much different from other mothers. From what he could remember, she always did things a mere human couldn't do. But, like before, when he tried to think further, the dull ache reestablished itself inside his head. "W-Why do you want me? I'm just a human..." he asked, ignoring the ache in his temples.

JJ laughed, a booming sound that filled the room. "My Lord, Yuuri Katsuki, you are indeed funny. You have no idea what you _truly_ are, do you?" Yuuri didn't answer, staring back at him with a confused look. "Hmm, thought so. How about you and I go to my dining room and eat. I will tell you a little story about yourself. Once you will find...very, very _intriguing."_

* * *

Mari and Toshiya followed Minako into the parlor room of the Night Class dormitories as they waited for Victor to retrieve Otabek and Yuri from the garden. Minako could tell by reading Toshiya's mind that he was freaking about Yuuri, so she tried calming him as they waited for the boys to return.

"Toshiya, don't worry. Otabek's ability is very nifty. If anyone can find Yuuri it would be him. Yuri's power is also a match to Otabek's to help even better; he can track the exact location of someone with the help of Otabek once he is provided with any clues that Otabek is able to see once he makes the connection. With mates, we can communicate between one another with our thoughts if we want to with our other half, so when Otabek makes the connection and finds Yuuri, Yuri will be able to track his whereabouts and find him immediately. I will also be able to see what they see, and I know the layouts pretty well myself, so we will find Yuuri. There's no doubt about that," she explained as Mari began rubbing Toshiya's back. "And with Victor as the leader and our group of superior fighters, we can get him home safe and sound. Victor's ability to tell if someone is lying and seeing what they are guilty for will help us assist with retrieving Yuuri and preventing any casualties."

"That's cool. Who else has cool powers?" Mari asked, helping her wandering thoughts go to what she might have if she allowed Minako to change her.

Minako smiled at her eager mate. "Leo can manipulate fire, actual fire that he can use to fight against his enemies, while his mate Guang Hong can manipulate water by creating ice. Yuuko can knock someone out with the sound of his voice while her mate Takeshi can create sonic booms. Mila can seduce anyone to do anything she wants without using compulsion. Emil is very handy with weapons, able to use any that are handed to him without having to practice. Ciao Bin can do the same thing I can with reading minds, but he must be touching someone to do it, and he can sometimes use their memories and make them into an enemy's worst nightmare at his will. Ciao's best friend Seung-gil, who he turned because of a terminal illness, can control emotions, so he's always keeping us under control when we get out of hand..."

Minako trailed off as Yuri entered the room, carrying a large glass of orange juice in one hand and a dark brown dish towel in the other. "Yo, my name is Yuri," he said as he sat the glass and towel down on the coffee table that sat in front of Toshiya and the others. "Otabek and Victor will be right down. Mr. Katsuki, this glass is for you to drink once sure you to drink so you can regain your strength and some of your sugar intake. Once Otabek is completed, the towel is to help the wrap the bite until it heals fully with his saliva. It will help with making this process a little easier."

"Thanks," Toshiya said, Yuri shrugging in response.

"No problem. We'd do anything for the Katsuki family. Katsudon is the greatest guy ever, though none of you better tell him I said that. The sooner we find him the better. Then you can thank me," he said with a grin as Otabek walked in, Victor trailing behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Katsuki," Otabek greeted politely, giving Yuri a soft kiss on the lips, mostly for reassurance from the blonde because Yuri knew Otabek was nervous for what he was about to do, before turning back to Toshiya with a smile on his face. "My name is Otabek. It's a pleasure to finally being able to meet you, though I know under these circumstances it's a little hard to say the same," he said, holding out his hand, which Toshiya shook.

"Agreed, but it is nice to me you too," Toshiya said.

Otabek gave a small smile as he approached Toshiya closer, sitting on the edge of the table in front of the human. He could feel the nervousness Toshiya was emitting. "I've been informed that Victor told you the basics of what is going to occur?"

Toshiya nodded as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his forearm, and giving it to Otabek. "Go ahead. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can find my son."

Otabek nodded as he wrapped a hand around Toshiya's arms and brought it up to the same height of his mouth. He closed his eyes, breathed in to calm his nerves, and extended his fangs. He looked at Toshiya for confirmation, which Toshiya gave, before he sank his fangs into the flesh, causing Toshiya to moan in pain.

* * *

Yuuri sat nervously at the round dinner table that was adorned with all types of food. JJ sat on the other end, drinking a glass of dark red liquid and watching him intently. Yuuri didn't need to look twice to know it was blood he was digesting.

"Are you not hungry, Little Piggy? I swear that the food is not poisoned and quite delicious, if I do say so myself. My lovely Isabella made it herself."

"I'm not hungry," he stated as he grabbed his glass of ice water, taking a few sips to calm his dry throat. He wasn't tempted to eat something he she had offered.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "As you know, I ordered Anya and my sweet Isabella to bring you here. The real question is...why?" Yuuri nodded. "As I told you in the room, I was one of your mother's best friends. You see, I am just a vampire, turned by a rogue out of hunger and the need for blood. He had left me for dead, forgetting to decapitate my head in his haste to feed. I laid there for days, slowly dying in agonizing pain. When my heart finally beat its last beat, my turning happened. Your mother, sweet Hiroko, found me in those woods. She had told me she had smelt my blood, and that was what led her to me. She took me home, home to where her husband, Toshiya, was waiting. They helped me through my change, which with me took quite a few hours, since I didn't have the blood of my creator to ease me through the transition. The experience is one I would never wish on even my worst enemy. Once I turned, I couldn't go back to where I had come from; I would be killed on the spot. So, they gave me a home. I lived with them for two glorious years...then your mother surprisingly got pregnant with you."

He paused, sighing at his memories. "They were so happy, as was I. My best friends were finally having a child after years of trying. But it was difficult, your mother being a Pureblood and all and your father a mere human. They had thought it would be impossible, but as the saying goes, miracles can happen. Your mother went through the worst experiences I had ever witnessed. When Purebloods and vampires become pregnant, they crave blood more than ever, so they can take care of our fetus as well as their own bodies and desires. Multiple times your mother found it difficult to control herself around your father. But after nine months, that finally came to an end, and you were born; but you were born with a different scent, way different than a normal human's, something pure and unique. Hiroko and Toshiya didn't know what you truly were, they thought you were a human just like Toshiya, so they didn't think anything about it. But I did. I had done a lot of reading after I became what I am today, trying to learn about myself, and knew what you were in an instant. There was no way you could have been born a human. It's not possible to have a human child when the parents are a Pureblood and a human. So, I kept it hidden from them about what you truly were.

"Then after you were about a month old, _he_ came." He stopped, pinching the area between his eyes.

"Who?" Yuuri asked.

"Your _mate_...Victor Nikiforov. He had been traveling in the woods, hunting probably, when he had caught your scent. He had followed it to our little cottage, where we were living at the time. He had knocked on our door, which Toshiya had answered, and introduced himself, just like the gentleman he's always been. He explained to Hiroko what he had smelled, and she knew he was your mate, because she had felt the same way with Toshiya when she first came across him. She welcomed him with open arms, how could she deny the relationship because if she did she knew there would be consequences due to Purebloods not being able to survive without their other halves. That was also the day they found out what you truly were...from him. He told them _everything._ He told them the truth about you, as well as letting them know I had known all along, keeping it to myself."

Yuuri gulped. "And? _What_ am I?"

He smiled.

* * *

"Damn it, that hurts," Toshiya complained as Otabek sunk his fangs deeper into his arm, finally making the connection he needed.

"Otabek says he's sorry," Yuri said, tilting his head to the side as he heard Otabek's voice enter his head. "Otabek said he just made the connection and he can feel Katsudon. He's close, not too far from here. Good, the shorter the distance the quicker we get him back," Yuri said excitedly.

Otabek grumbled as he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Yuuri's location. He could see the path pass through his eyes, and hopefully his mate was seeing it too.

"Yeah, you're right, that does look oddly familiar. Keep going babe," Yuri said, sitting down next to Otabek and watched the images pass his mind. "We're getting close. Just a little more...get past that gate...go pass that room." He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on what Otabek was seeing. "Here we go, we're in. Yeah, I can hear the voices too. Yeah, that's Yuuri's voice, and the other...that's another man's voice. Yeah, it does sound familiar. Keep going, we need to find out which room they are in, so we can see who he's with." Yuri scrunched up his face, as did Otabek, as they continued looking.

"Dad, are you okay?" Mari asked as she and Victor saw how pale the human was getting. Toshiya nodded.

Victor rubbed his back. "Don't worry, Otabek should be about done."

"There babe, go in there," Yuri said. "There we go, we are closer now...just a little bit more...just a little further. _There_! There he is! And he's with..." Yuri gasped, snapping his eyes open as he did, the sparky blue-green color turning to a crimson red. Otabek also gasped, releasing his hold on Toshiya's arm and breathing heavily. He coughed, before collapsing to the floor and releasing the contents of his stomach. "Otabek!" Yuri yelled, catching his mate before his head could hit the ground. He easily picked up his mate and pulled him into his lap, running his hand over his mate's face and hair. "Oh baby, wake up, wake up! C'mon Beka!"

Otabek moaned and opened his eyes slowly, looking into Yuri's. "Y-Yura..." he sobbed, burying his head into the crook of Yuri's neck, getting Toshiya's blood all over the Pureblood. Yuri couldn't care less about the blood getting on him, he only cared about the safety of Otabek and, more importantly, the safety of Yuuri.

"Shh, babe it's okay. He can't hurt you. He can never hurt you anymore," he murmured, soothing his mate. He looked at Victor. "We got a problem. We know who has Yuuri."

"Who?" Victor asked as he heard Minako catch her breath and place her hand over her mouth, already knowing from the name going through Yuri and Otabek's minds.

Yuri rubbed Otabek gently before snarling, "JJ. Jean-Jacques Leroy."

* * *

Yuuri gulped. "And? What am I?"

He smiled. "You're an enigma. A special, special creature. One that anyone would die to get their hands on. I wanted you as soon as I took a whiff of you, and that was my demise once Nikiforov came around. His ability is interesting, able to detect if someone is lying or being untruthful. He read me like an open book. He knew I wanted you, that I was a danger to you. He picked you up in his arms and would not let you go as he ratted me out to your parents, protecting you lovingly the entire time. He let them know that I wanted to take you away from them, from _him_ , and he wouldn't let that happen. When they heard about my plan, they turned on me. They forced me away from our home. But I have you now. And I won't give you up without a fight. I had one like you after I was banished, but he was taken away from me as well, my sweet Beks. But now I finally have you again, my Yuuri. You are mine. My special creature..."

Yuuri struggled to speak. "A-And what k-kind of c-creature am I?" he asked as clearly as he could.

"A child of a human and a Pureblood, one that is neither human or vampire. You are a special and priceless creature," he said simply.

"What do you m-mean?"

"My dear Yuuri," he said with a sigh. "You are just like me...only a teensy bit different. You are what we call hybrid of the two species, and the correct term would be one you have heard of before in those little textbooks you read."

"A-And what is that? Stop beating around the bush!" Yuuri yelled. "What am I?"

 _You know what you are_ , a voice in his mind said. _You've always known what you are. It's just been put under lock and key by your mind_.

JJ smiled deviously before he uttered one word: " _Dhampir_."


	6. Dhampir In Distress

_The Dhampir is a unique creature, very rare and very priceless. They are the child of a Pureblood and a human, and they are treated as sacred beings. There are not many records of Dhampirs in the last century, meaning these beautiful creatures need to be protected when they come into existence. Danger towards them is forbidden in the vampire world and considered a taboo if they are harmed. Causing harm to one of these creatures means the person who commits the crime can be punished by death. The Dhampir can only be mates with a Pureblood. The Pureblood who mates with the creature must protect the Dhampir with their life..._

**~Toshiya Katsuki, co-author of " _Vampire: The Truth of the Beast_ "**

* * *

Victor didn't know how, but his world seemed to crumble around him and he found himself on the floor next to the couch, breath erratically. "No..." he said, shaking his head. "No, i-it can't be. He cannot have him!" Victor balled his hands into fists, drawing blood. He could feel the tears pool in his eyes and cascade down his cheeks, out of frustration or dread, he didn't know.

Toshiya seemed to be in the same state of mind. "How did he find him? We were so careful about where to hide him."

"Who?" Mari asked, looking between her father and Victor.

Toshiya sighed. He forgot he hadn't told her who JJ was or what Yuuri was. As quickly as possible, he explained to Mari about everything he could remember. He told her what Yuuri truly was, how he and Hiroko had met JJ, and how he had plotted to steal Yuuri away from them because he was a Dhampir when Victor had revealed his plan to them. "Somehow he found him..." Toshiya said after he was done. "We have to get him back, before it's too late."

"Agreed," Yuri growled, still holding Otabek. "That fucking asshole needs to rot in Hell after everything he has done," he stated as he felt Otabek lick his neck before he bit down, drawing the blood he desperately needed from his mate now. _I'm sorry Yura, I need you._ He flinched slightly, but quickly composed himself as he let his mate drank. He wasn't going to deny what Otabek needed. He was more important than his own strength at the moment.

Toshiya looked up at him with questioning eyes. "You've encountered him before Yuri?"

Yuri nodded, running his hand through Otabek's undercut as he continued to drink from him. "Otabek is, or was a Dhampir too, before I turned him. JJ found Otabek when he was little. He was about five or six when he decided to take him from his family. He killed Otabek's entire family, right in front of him, and then hid him away from the world. JJ called him his... _pet_. He was with that son of a bitch for over ten years, going through anything imaginable while in his clutches! He couldn't run from him; he tried and every time he almost succeeded JJ would find him, killing anyone who dared to help him. Otabek eventually stopped trying to escape, living miserably with that poor excuse of a vampire, and he eventually trusted Otabek and believed he would never leave his side again, just like a trained pet. One day, about two years ago, that fucker finally lost his grip on him. They both had gone into town, I think for more food, and Beka had been sick with the flu. His body was malnourished, so he was getting sick which usually isn't something a Dhampir has to worry about. Since JJ knew he wouldn't try to run again, he left him in the car while he went into the market to get what they needed.

"What he hadn't thought of was what would happen if someone, like his _mate_ , passed by that car that day and came across him. I was so lucky I was in town that day, or who knows when I would have finally found him," the blonde said with a smile as Otabek released his hold on the Pureblood's neck and looked up at his mate. Yuri gingerly wiped away the blood that streamed down the side of Otabek's cheek, bringing it to his mouth and wiping it clean with his tongue before continuing. "When I first went by the car, I thought ' _Oh, he's coughing up blood. I wonder if he's sick?_ ' But when I took a whiff of his scent to see what it was as I walked by, the smell hit me so hard that I did a double-take. He looked at me with his dark brown eyes of his and I knew he belonged to me. I knew he was my mate, but I also knew he didn't smell like any human I had ever smelt before. He smelled like the scent of lilies mixed with caramel, so I knew just from that he was my mate, but the smell of pureness, I guess is the best way to describe how a Dhampir smells. His scent alerted me that he was way more important than even my own life, and it was my duty to ensure that was protected. Though I know I don't look like it, I am a major bookworm, so I put two and two together and figured out that he was not a vampire or a human, but a Dhampir."

Otabek smiled, finally showing something along the lines of happy since he had seen Yuuri with JJ. "You made sure there was no one in the near proximity before you practically ripped the car door off its hinges and cradled me into your comforting arms," he said softly. "' _It's okay. My name is Yuri and I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I will take care of you, my beautiful mate. Let me take you away, somewhere we can be safe and happy forever_.' I didn't know why I trusted him at the time, but I let him take me away. Everything fell into place after that. He explained to me what I was, something JJ told me only briefly about, and a month after he saved me I let him turn me into a vampire. Dhampirs are valuable while they are still in that state, between human and vampire. Once they are turned, they are not as priceless, but still worth a lot. I didn't want Yura to have to worry about me all the time, so it was easy allowing him to turn me. Now I can defend myself, that way no one can take me from him or the ones I love."

Yuri smiled down at his mate. "I love you, _so_ much. I won't let him hurt you again. You are safe here with me and the others, so you know we will never let him get to you. And when we find Yuuri, the same goes for him. We will all make sure both of you are safe and protected."

"I know," Otabek said as he leaned up, allowing Yuri to help him stand with the blonde's arms wrapped around the middle of his back. "We have to find Yuuri. I don't want him doing the mental damage he did to me get to him. I know where Yuuri is, and we should get him home... _tonight._ "

* * *

Yuuri seemed to become lightheaded at that word. _Dhampir._ That was impossible, he couldn't be one, he just couldn't. He knew what a Dhampir was, he had read plenty of books over the years and they mentioned the creatures in all of them, but he still couldn't believe that he was one of those creatures. It couldn't be true. He wasn't that _important_ , that _sacred._..was he?

"Y-You're lying. If that were true, Mari would be a Dhampir as well..." he said after a moment of thinking.

JJ shook his head. "I'm not, my dear. I can smell it in your blood. Dhampirs have this unique sent about them that no human has. You smell...pure. Your blood does not smell tainted, and we vampires describe Dhampir blood as the smell of Heaven because of how pure it smells. It's quite mouth-watering, if I do say so myself. As far as Mari is concerned, she isn't fully related to you by blood. You have the same father, just not the same mother. Toshiya met Hiroko when Mari was still an infant. I know you are one, not only because you are Toshiya and Hiroko's sweet little boy, but also because you smell just like what my sweet little Beks used to smell like. He was so beautiful, and you both smell the same. He was a doll, a lovely part of my collection, with that hair that and those beautiful dark brown eyes. But then that fucking Pureblood Plisetsky took him from me and changed him, making him smell somewhat like his mate. But now I have you, which is worth it since Nikiforov has yet to taint your blood with his scent.

 _Beks? Plisetsky? Why do those names sound so familiar?_ Yuuri pondered that question for a second before his eyes widened with realization.

"Oh my God, you're talking about Otabek and Yuri! Otabek is a Dhampir too?"

JJ shook his head. "He isn't anymore. When the Kitty turned him, he lost part of part of what made him valuable. He stills smells pure, but that Pureblood's scent is also inside him, making him not as precious to me anymore. When I knew I couldn't have you because of Victor, I went searching for another. I found him not too long after. I wanted more power, so I murdered his family and took him. I wanted to get you again also, but Nikiforov has been guarding you so well, so I had to wait until I had my chance to get you. And now I do..."

Yuuri grabbed his head, partly in frustration and partly because that damn headache had returned. It had been getting worse and worse the more he thought, the more JJ had kept talking.

"Oh Yuuri, do you have a headache my dear?" Yuuri groaned. "And how long have you been having those headaches, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A while," he murmured, trying to ease the tension in his temples.

He laughed. "Well, you can blame your _mother_ for that one. Those are all her fault."

Yuuri looked up sharply at him. "What? Why would I blame my mother?"

"Constant headaches like the ones you have been experiencing are a sign of someone using a very strong compulsion on you. The compulsion is starting to deteriorate, meaning your mind is trying to release what it was trying to forget. I know for a fact that's true because you don't remember anything about who you are as well as your past up until Victor found you in the woods. I'm pretty sure she did that before she was killed. To protect you."

"Don't you mean after _you_ killed her?" he said icily.

JJ waved a hand. "Yeah, sorry, killed her. Anyways, I know when Victor found you in those woods you didn't know anything about who you are and who he was. I had my spy watch as Victor took you away. They overheard your conversation and the very sad face Nikiforov had."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? She's gone, so she can't lift the compulsion. Only the vampire that places the compulsion can remove it."

"Oh, but it can be lifted, Little Piggy."

Yuuri looked at him skeptically. "Oh yeah? How?"

JJ gave a wicked smile. "Let me turn you into a creature of the night. If you do, your memories will be restored to you. I guarantee it..."

* * *

Victor had called everyone into the parlor room and explained the situation as briefly as he could. He had to make sure everyone was game and make sure everyone knew their job. This was going to be a difficult task to accomplish, but he knew if anything they could get Yuuri home safely.

"JJ is a vicious leader, so do not let any of her minions manipulate you. Our mission is simple: rescue Yuuri and bring him home safely."

Emil fist-pumped the air. "Hell yeah, and we can kick the asses right boss man? 'Cause I've been itching for a good fightin' for a while..."

Victor smiled at the Pureblood, use to his antics. They had been friends for a long time and knew each other like a book. "Yes, Emil, we can. Any of you can fight anyone you want, but leave JJ to me...he's mine," he growled.

Mila nodded. "You can have her. She stole your mate, so it's only right for you to get your revenge by being the one to deal with her. None of us will stand in your way."

"Thank you," Victor said as he turned towards Yuuri's family, who were all still seated on the couch, surrounding Toshiya as he sipped on his glass of juice. "I want you guys to stay here, that way I know you are safe and you will also be here when we bring Yuuri home. Minako, same thing goes for you. I'll contact you through my thoughts and keep you updated." Minako nodded. "Toshiya and Mari, Yuuri is coming home...even if I have to die in the process."

Toshiya frowned, shaking his head. "Don't say that. You will be returning with him, Victor. You are his mate. It is now your job to protect Yuuri for eternity, and when you change him you will be there for him. You better not die tonight, Victor. You will rescue my son, your mate, and you will both come home safe and sound. You understand me son?"

Victor nodded. "Yes, sir." He turned to his friends. "Guys, I cannot thank you enough for coming with me to help me save my mate. I promise that when we return, you all will be awarded."

A lot of them shrugged, they didn't care about a reward. They wanted Victor to be happy and having his mate beside him is what would do that.

Emil raised a hand in the air. "C'mon everyone! Let's go rescue the Dhampir in distress!"

* * *

Yuuri watched as JJ slammed the door behind him, sliding the lock in the process. He sighed, going over to the bed and climbing onto the right side, facing the stone wall. He let just a few tears escape from his eyes. How could he ask him that...how could he ask him to let him turn him? He only wanted one person to turn him...he only wanted to be bounded to one person for eternity: _Victor._ He closed his eyes, picturing the Pureblood in his mind. He wanted to see Victor again. He wanted to run his hand through the Pureblood's long, silver strands. To run his hand along the pale skin and revel in the smoothness and warmth. He wanted Victor to kiss him again and take his breath away, to feel connected to Victor in that single touch of their lips. He wanted Victor to touch him, to caress his cheeks in that soft gesture he always did, to run his fingers through his hair like the way he enjoyed it. To whisper encouraging and loving words to him, like he meant the world to Yuuri.

He wanted Victor to rescue him, to free him from the grips of JJ. Again he asked himself how he could be so stupid, getting jumped and being captured? He was tougher than normal people, his Prefect duties making some of his sense enhanced.

But Anya was able to get the jump on him in a heartbeat.

 _I'm just a weak, weak...Dhampir. I don't deserve to live...I don't deserve Victor_ , he thought as he rubbed his face dry.

" _You deserve anything you want and much more, my sweet little boy_ ," he heard a voice say. He sat up quickly in bed and looked around, his eyes landing on a soft light that was beginning to form in the middle of the room.

"W-Who said that?" he asked as the light became brighter. He scrunched his eyes and held up his hand, trying to block the light from stinging his eyes. He watched as the soft light formed into a shape of a woman.

Yuuri gasped as he took in her figure. She still looked the same, though she was now pale and transparent. Her hair was still flowing and she had the same soft eyes, the ones that twinkled with love every time she looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel like a little kid again as he whimpered, "... _Mommy_..."

* * *

JJ sat at the table, looking at the untouched food in distaste. He knew Yuuri was hardheaded just like his mother, but he didn't know he would be like this. He was sure that he would have agreed to be turned. He knew he was going to be tough to break. He knew if she worked hard, he could break him; Otabek took years to break but eventually he stopped fighting. Maybe he could get his sweet Isabella or Anya to break him while sitting back and watching?

He was jolted from his thoughts by a loud boom which rocked the mansion. He sighed, they had already found them? "Isabella! What the hell is going on!?" he asked even though he knew the answer to his question.

Isabella was in the room in an instant. "Master Leroy, Victor and his entire clan are here! They've broken in and began attacking the staff! What do you want us to do?"

JJ smiled, pushing the sleeves up on his jacket. "Attack back, call in all of our reinforcements. But...do not lay a _single_ finger on Victor Nikiforov. He's _mine_."

* * *

 

 _"_ _...Mommy..."_

Hiroko smiled. " _Hey there, my sweet baby boy_."

Yuuri felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he looked over his mother's silhouette. "Mom...what...how are you here? You're dead..."

She nodded, a sad look on her face. _"Yes, I am. I'm here for you. Ten years ago I took something from you that should have not been taken away in the first place_. _I'm here to give it back._ "

"W-What is it?" he asked.

" _Your memories about your past, my dear. I knew it was wrong to take them from you when I did. I wanted you to be happy and live a normal life, to not worry about the burden I bestowed on you. I wanted you to be a human...even if it was just for a little while longer until you turned eighteen and Victor turned you. I saw how brave you were when you admitted to Victor how you felt...again...and I was so proud of you, honey. Because of your bravery I thought it was time I return to you what was taken. I am doing this for you...and Victor, because when I took away your memories I also took a piece of Victor away. He has been so patient, so loving. Baby, when I give your back your memories, I urge you not to make Victor wait. He needs you just as much as you need him_."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm not really following..."

" _I know you are confused. Let's just say...you and Victor are engaged._ "

Yuuri's mouth dropped open and he felt his face heat up. "W-What!? That's impossible! Victor and I...we just became mates! I love him with all my heart, but he has never proposed to me!"

She smiled. " _From what you can remember honey_."

Yuuri paused. She was right. From what he could remember, Victor had always been there for him. "H-How long have we been..."

" _A while. You were very young, about seven, when he asked you. You were very smart since you could talk, and you understood everything we told you about being mates with Victor and how important it was to never leave his side. You also knew because of being a Dhampir you could only be with one person. You told him that you would make him the happiest person alive as long as he did the same. Toshiya and I couldn't object, I knew what it was like to have a mate torn from you, so we agreed of course to anything he wanted to do. I told him I didn't care about you two being mates, but I made a pact with him as a condition_."

"A-And what was it?"

" _I made him promise that you could not be turned into a vampire until you were eighteen. I wanted you to grow up before you had to worry about that, because in the end it would be up to you to have this kind of life. He agreed wholeheartedly. He didn't want to lose you, and he had no isJJs waiting for you until then. And I know you will want to be turned on your birthday_."

"And what makes you think I will want to be turned then? Maybe I am not ready to become a vampire yet." Though he knew that was all a lie. He wanted Victor to turn him, he wanted to be like Victor.

She smiled. " _Yuuri, you are my son, it is in your nature as a Dhampir to want to become a vampire for your mate. When a Dhampir comes into contact with their mate, they start yearning for the Pureblood. That's why, even though you don't remember Victor like you used to you still feel a pull towards him. You want him Yuuri, and once you turn eighteen that pull strengthens since you've been in contact with your mate. A Dhampir becomes full maturity at the age of eighteen and that is when you will make the decision to let Victor turn you_. _Being turned into a vampire by your mate is the greatest feeling a Dhampir can feel._ "

Yuuri let his mother's words process through his mind. He knew he wanted to become a vampire, but wouldn't that mean giving up what humanity he still had left? "D-Does Dad know all of this?"

She nodded. " _Yes. I have been watching over you two for so long. Toshiya has always been the accepting kind, even though he has been doing it when your back is turned. He has kept Victor in line as far as the pact is concerned_." She stepped closer to him until she was nearly a foot away. " _I wish I could explain to you everything, but I am not going to last much longer in this form. When I return your memories, you will remember everything. I wish I could answer any questions that you might have...but I will need to leave that for Victor to do. Don't hesitate to ask, even if you feel as if the question is stupid. He is willing to answer any questions you might have_."

Yuuri was about to ask her why she was leaving after finally being able to be here again, but a loud boom that rocked the floor stopped him. "W-What in the world!?"

She smiled. " _He's here now_."

"Who?"

" _He's come for you. I must go now. I will always look after you Yuuri. I love you and your father, so much_..." Those were the last words his mother said before she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. When her lips touched his skin, he felt like his head was being split open. He screamed in pain as he crumbled to the floor, grabbing his head as he did so. He didn't remember when he felt when he was alone again, darkness took over him, but as he passed into the deep abyss of the darkness, he swore he could hear someone yelling his name...


	7. Home Sweet Home

_The vows of a vampire are forever and true. A vampire does not vow anything that they cannot keep. When a vampire vows something, they are responsible for making sure that they do what they promise, no matter what. Any vampire that does not keep their vow will be talked about from their clan and could be disowned from the vampire community..._

**~Mila Babicheva, " _Vampire: The Truth of the Beast_ "**

* * *

Yuri and Otabek rushed as quickly as they could down the hallway of the mansion they infiltrated, ripping every door they could as they passed hoping to find Yuuri. Their mission from Victor had been simple: locate Yuuri, get him safely into the woods that they had emerged from, and if they were not finished wait for Victor and the others to return to them or find them once Yuuri was found if the fight had ended.

"Beka, can you smell him too?" Yuri asked as he came to a stop. Otabek did as well, breathing in deeply as he tried to sniff the scents around him.

Otabek nodded after a moment. "Yeah, that's definitely Yuuri's scent. I can smell him...he's in there!" he said, pointing at the door at the end of the hallway they were in.

Yuri dashed past him, quickly tearing the door off the hinges, barely missing Otabek when he threw it as the vampire came up behind him to assist.

The small lamp was still on in the room, but they could both easily spot Yuuri collapsed on the floor thanks to their enhanced sight, holding his head and groaning in pain. "Yuuri!" Yuri yelled as he stepped into the room first, rushing to the teen's side and gently picking him up. Otabek followed close behind his mate, begging to a god he didn't believe in that JJ hadn't already tried to do to Yuuri what happened to him.

The teen groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to see who that voice had belonged to, or to see if he was just going crazy and hearing things because of his constant headaches; his eyes came into contact with the concerned looks from both Otabek and Yuri. "Yuri...Otabek?" he mumbled, his lip quivering as he felt the tears pool in his eyes.

Otabek sighed in relief. "Thank God you're okay," Otabek said, wiping away a tear as it slid down Yuuri's cheek. "I...I thought JJ would have started torturing you or something..."

Yuuri shook his head. "Otabek...I'm so sorry about your family..."

Otabek grimaced. "Shh, don't talk about that right now. We'll talk about that later," he said as Yuri easily picked Yuuri up so that the teen didn't walk. "Right now, Yuri and I need to get you out of here. We were ordered to get you to a safe place. I don't hear any more fighting outside, so I am assuming Victor and the others are already done. So, it looks like we can meet back up with them."

Yuuri's eyes seemed to light up as he asked, "Victor's here?"

Yuri nodded eagerly. "No shit, dumbass. What kind of mate would he be if he wasn't?"

"Victor's the one that organized this rescue and got us together to come save you Yuuri," Otabek said as they carefully walked out of the room, making sure none of JJ's minions were around and they didn't want to jostle Yuuri too much.

Yuuri sniffled. "I...I was a-afraid no one would come and get me..."

Yuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Dipshit, like that would ever happen. Victor would travel to the end of the world and back just to find you, as well as many of the other students of the Night class. You are important to us Yuuri. You matter, even if someone says something different. Always remember that..."

* * *

Yuri and Otabek walked within the shadows of the forest, Yuri holding Yuuri tightly to him as they did so, doing whatever he could to protect him. The roar from the fight had definitely died down the closer they came to getting back outside, so Yuri and Otabek knew the fight was over, so now all they had to do was find the others.

"Babe, can you find the others? Yuuri's scent is so divine that it's blocking my senses, him being this close to me," Yuri said, causing Yuuri to blush.

"Sure," Otabek said, closing his eyes and concentrating on his surroundings. Another thing he loved about his technique is that once he is able to "track" someone, he will always be able to find them again...whether they wanted to be found or not. He concentrated on finding Victor, the easiest to focus on since he was their leader and he had been attuned to him since Yuri had introduced him. After a few moments, he was able to feel the pull that he was looking for and opened his eyes. "This way," he said before taking off past Yuri.

Yuri followed quickly behind, Yuuri's face buried into the blonde's chest as he did so. He was already lightheaded as it was, so if he watched while they traveled he would surely get sick and he really didn't want to hurl on Yuri, though he knew the blonde would have probably just kick his ass and then laugh about it afterwards.

Yuuri could feel when Yuri had stopped running, but he didn't want to open his eyes just in case he started at it again. He waited as they walked a few feet before he heard what sound like voices, all of which sound excited and enthusiastic and familiar.

"Dude, I totally kicked Anya's ass! I had so much satisfaction watching her wail like the little bitch she is!" He knew that voice. It belonged to Emil, one of the Pureblood's that was actually really good friends with Georgi.

Another voice said, "I was finally able to put Isabella in her place. That bitch deserved everything I did to her after the damage she did to Seung-gil when he was still human. She deserved everything that I did to her."

A female voice said, "I still can't believe JJ escaped. Victor was doing so well, but he escaped with Isabella at the last minute. Thankfully they didn't escape unharmed. It's going to take a while before they are able to fight again."

Yuuri could hear the chatter die down as they grew closer to the group and after a few moments heard it die altogether, signaling they had reached their destination.

Yuri stopped walking and look down at Yuuri, a smile on his face. "Yuuri, you can open your eyes now. We're here."

Yuuri opened his eyes, turning his head to look through the crowd, who all looked at him with smiles and looks of relief on their face. He gave a small smile, but what he was really looking for was those familiar oceanic eyes that he loved, had loved since he could remember. He finally found them; Victor was pushing through the crowd, trying to get to him as fast as he could. Yuuri squirmed in Yuri's arms, trying to get out of the Pureblood's arms. Yuri got the picture and set Yuuri down on his feet. Yuuri ran the remaining distance between he and Victor, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck as the Pureblood wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, squeezing tightly and peppering kisses all over Yuuri's face and neck.

Yuuri couldn't help the sobs that erupted from his throat as he and Victor held onto each other. Victor easily held him without difficulty, holding him just like Yuri did, bridal style embarrassing enough, as he looked into Yuuri's glasz eyes. "Oh baby, don't cry. I've got you..."

Yuuri swallowed. "I-I thought you w-wouldn't come for me..."

Victor shook his head. "I will always come for you, Yuuri. You are the love of my life, my mate..." he trailed off with a smile.

"...Your _fiancé_..." Yuuri added with a smirk.

Victor nodded. "My fiancé," he agreed, before he realized what Yuuri had just said. _Fiancé_? How did Yuuri know that? Unless... "Y-Yuuri, um, how did you...?" he trailed off.

Yuuri giggled at Victor's dumbfounded expression. "I might have gotten my memory back while I was in there..."

Victor's mouth dropped. "H-How?"

Yuuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder. "You're going to call me crazy...but I saw my mother. She appeared when I was locked up in the room Otabek and Yuri found me in. She just appeared out of nowhere, and I didn't know how because I couldn't get out of that room. She said she had come to give me back what she stole, that way I had some of the answers I have been searching for. I can remember everything Victor. I remember when I was five and you had told me why I was so important to you, how you explained our bond. I remember when I was six and you and my parents told me what I truly was and what that truly meant. And most importantly, I remember when I was almost eight and you told me when I was eighteen I would become a vampire like you and we would be mates for life as well as you had told me you wanted us to be married as well."

Victor couldn't help but sigh in relief, a huge weight off his shoulders. "Thank God..."

Yuuri smiled. "You don't have to hide anything from me anymore. I know everything that I have asked you in the past. And I know what to look forward to in the future...well, at least most of it. Mom said you would need to explain some things to me. All I know is that what I was missing, what I had lost, has finally been given back. I belong to you, for all eternity. I'm just so sorry that it took me this long to remember."

"Don't be," Victor said with a smile as he captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss, kissing him deeply. He was glad he had gotten his Yuuri back, relieved that he didn't have to hide anything anymore. When he released Yuuri's lips he said, "JJ escaped. I tried to beat him, I really did, but the room we were in was filled with your scent. I think he made me corner him in there on purpose. I kept getting distracted because as much as I wanted to kill him, I wanted you back in my arms just as much. I turned my back for _one_ minute...and he and his wife escaped. I'm sorry that I have failed you as a mate..."

Yuuri shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We're together again. We can get them another time. All that matters is that we are all safe and we can all go home together..."

Victor nodded. "You speak the truth. He didn't get away unscathed however, so he won't be around probably for a while. When JJ does return, we will be ready for him. All of us."

Yuuri smiled at Victor's confident aura around him, but a yawn caught him off guard as he was watching Victor bask. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Victor.

"Tired?" Victor asked.

"Yeah."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri tighter as he said, "Go to sleep. We're going home."

_Home._ That sounded nice to Yuuri. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against Victor's chest, listening to the Pureblood's breathing as he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of the wind blowing against his body.

* * *

Yuuri was awoken by a bright light gleaming in his face. He peeked one eye open to find himself laying in his own bed on his left side, where he could see the open window that allowed a small breeze inside the room. The curtain was partially open, letting sunlight pour in and stream onto the bed. He smiled as the realization finally hit him; he was home, safe and sound. It wasn't a dream; Victor and the others had really come and had really saved him. Yuuri started to climb out of bed, eager to find Victor, but a warm arm stopped him from doing so. The arm was followed by a mumbling voice asking, "Mm, where are you going, love?"

Yuuri smiled as he turned around until he was facing Victor, who was lying on his side, one arm wrapped around Yuuri and the other propping him up. Yuuri smiled even wider when he saw that Victor's eyes, which her half-opened, were blood red instead of the normal blue. "I was actually getting up to find you," he replied as he laid his head on Victor's chest, "but since you are here I'd rather curl up with you..."

Victor sighed in contentment. "Sounds good. It's way too early to be up right now."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Do you know your eyes are red right now?"

Victor chuckled. "Yeah. It's because of the sunlight...and the fact that it's 6:30 in the morning." He groaned, closing his eyes.

Yuuri laughed, leaning up to face Victor. "I think it's cool, and you won't think it's too early in the morning when I do this..." he said before leaning down and pressing his lips against Victor's softly. Victor opened his mouth eagerly, letting Yuuri control the kiss. Yuuri felt at ease as he slipped his tongue inside Victor's mouth, where Victor's was waiting and eager to play.

They kissed for a few moment before they finally, or rather Yuuri, needed to come up for air. "Victor, thank you."

"For what?"

Yuuri shrugged. "For coming after me...for choosing me to be your mate...for being there for me when I needed you...for existing..."

"I should think you for the last part..." Victor stated. "You are my everything Yuuri. The love of my life, my mate, my partner..."

"Your future husband..."

Victor nodded. "My future husband," he said. "Which is something I actually want to talk to you about. You said you remember everything now..." Yuuri nodded. "Wow, you have no idea how much that makes me feel...so happy. I was worried that you wouldn't get them back until you were turned. I really don't need to hide anything from you anymore do I?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Nope."

"Then I have _one_ question for you..."

"And what is that, Victor?"

Victor sat up, his back resting against Yuuri's headboard. "Do you still want to become a vampire? Do you still want to be with me for an eternity?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes before pecking Victor on the lips quickly before answering. "Well duh! Victor, I have wanted to be a vampire since I was six. My mom told me about how she promised when I was eighteen with my permission you could change me. Coincidentally, my birthday is in ten days. She also told me that I would be...yearning to be changed? Can you explain that?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah. A Dhampir is just like a vampire, they need to feed off something. When a Dhampir encounters their mate, the hormones inside their body begin to react, causing the Dhampir... _urges_. Right now, you are not feeling them because you have not reached full maturity. The feeling is strong, and it can overtake you in a second. It makes you want to do...things you never thought you would ever want to do. Right now, though you don't have to worry about it. Once you turn eighteen however..."

"I'm going to be a hormonal beast?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"Yeah, kinda. Your body has to feed someway, just like I do, until you turn. Turning you on your eighteenth birthday will stop that from happening."

"That's lovely. I don't know the first thing about sex, I'm like a fucking _baby_. How am I supposed to deal with these urges?" Yuuri asked, his face heating up.

"Having an understanding and willing mate to help you?" Victor said with a smile. "Remember what I just said. If we turn you on your eighteenth birthday, the urges won't occur. Sure, you might feel a little... _excited_ that day, but the urges wouldn't begin truly until around a day after turning eighteen."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Victor, I've never...you know. To me, the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

Victor grimaced. "Yeah, which makes it more difficult for me to turn you right now..."

"What? Why?"

Victor swallowed. "Yuuri, for us to become actual mates for eternity, do you know what we have to do after your transformation?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Um...no."

"Yuuri...in order for our bond to become complete...we have to have sex..." Victor mumbled, dropping his head shyly as he whispered the last part.

"W-W-What!?" Yuuri all but screeched. He clamped a hand over his mouth, hoping he hadn't woke any of his family members. After hearing a few moments of silence, he concluded they were all still asleep.

Victor winced. "Y-Yeah. When a mate is turned, first the Pureblood must drain most of the blood from their mate's body. Our fangs will release the toxin that helps turn our mates into a vampire. Once the mate is injected you with the toxin, they will feed off some of the Pureblood's blood that way your body will become numb while the transformation is done; this helps with making sure you feel no pain while your body is reconstructed. When you awaken, you will drink my blood again, which is basically like your first feeding and it will help energize your body. After that is finished, that's when...as mates we...consummate our commitment to one another by making love."

"O-Oh..." Yuuri said. Yuuri began to panic. "If that's the case, how am I supposed to be ready for that in _ten_ days? I wouldn't know w-what to do!"

Victor shook his head as he grabbed Yuuri, pressing the Dhampir to his chest. "Yuuri, we don't have to change you on your birthday. If you are not ready, we will wait. We can just deal with the urges as they come."

"But...but..." Yuuri stuttered before taking a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't matter if he didn't know how to have sex. All that matter was that he wanted to belong to Victor. Heart, body, and soul. "Victor, I have waited for you all my life. I _want_ to be your mate. I want to be a vampire. I just don't know...how to make you happy? What if I do something wrong when we're...having sex? What if I'm bad? Oh God, if I am then you might not want me anymore!"

Victor barked with laughter. "You're worried about not being good enough for me and making me happy?" Yuuri nodded. "Oh my God sometimes you are so _innocent_ Yuuri. I want you Yuuri...not some sex god. I'm no expert when it comes to sex, so you definitely don't need to worry about making me happy. We can learn together, love. We'll both be teaching one another what to do, what we like and don't like, what makes us happy."

"R-Really?"

Victor nodded. "Of course. If you really are ready to be turned in ten days, how about we...practice, that way we can get used to everything. I don't want to go all the way, but how about we...learn about each other for the next ten days, and I don't mean by talking. I mean physical practice, but only with what we're comfortable with. They do say actions speak louder than words. How does that sound? Want to give it a try?"

Yuuri pondered that for a moment before nodding. He was ready to become a vampire, he was ready to be with Victor. Sure, he wasn't ready to have sex just yet. But he trusted Victor, and with the Pureblood he knew he would probably come to love what they learned about each other.

Yuuri sat up and faced Victor again, who was now sitting cross-legged on the bed, regarding him with wondering eyes. He decided, if he wanted to look as brave as he felt at the moment, that he would be a bit of a tease, something he knew most of the time he was good at and wanted to become more of when it came to Victor. He climbed into Victor's lap, wrapping his legs around the Pureblood's waist while he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Well, Mr. Nikiforov, I think we should get started on those lessons, don't you think?" he asked with an innocent smile.

Victor looked confused and a bit... _frightened_? "Here...in your house?"

_Yep, definitely a little scared_. Yuuri shrugged. "Yeah. Everyone is probably still sleeping. They probably won't wake up for the next couple of hours. And I know with that hearing of yours I know you would hear them if they came this way."

"True."

"So..." Yuuri said, his fingers running through Victor's long silver strands momentarily before pulling it hard, causing Victor to growl, "...how about it, _Vitya_?"

"Y-Yuuri, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Victor warned, already turned on way too much.

"What are you going to do about it? Punish me?"

Victor's only response was to push Yuuri onto his back and climb on top of him, smashing their mouth together in a heated kiss.

* * *

**~*Ten Days Later*~**

* * *

Yuuri walked nervously down the hall that lead to the kitchen, wondering what that wonderful smell aroma was that had awoken him from his slumber. He had awoken to the wonderful aroma of bacon, syrup, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

He rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, his glasz eyes widening at the sight that stood before him.

Mari was at the stove finishing what looked to be a stack of pancakes. Otabek and Yuri were beside her as they both sliced fresh pieces of fruit, arranging them on his mother's serving dish. Toshiya was pouring coffee into a couple of coffee cups, and Minako was setting the kitchen table watching her mate.

When they noticed that Yuuri had entered the room, they all yelled "Happy Birthday!" excitedly, descending on him to envelop him in a multitude of hugs and kisses.

"Guys! What's going on?" he asked with a large smile.

Otabek replied, "It's your birthday breakfast," he said with a laugh. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and we have to make sure you have plenty to eat because you have plans after you eat."

Yuri nodded. "Victor said if we don't make sure that you eat plenty today, he would strangle us, so you must enjoy your breakfast. Once you are done eating and are presentable to the world, you are going out with Otabek and I for a day on the town."

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked, sitting at one of the places at the table.

Yuri smiled as he pulled out a gold credit card. "I have here in my hands Victor's Visa credit card, which is loaded and has no limit. He said, and I quote, 'For his birthday, take Yuuri on a shopping spree. Buy him whatever he wants, including what he looks at with want but puts back down, because I know he will do that. You and Otabek are also free to buy what you want. Have fun and tell Yuuri I love him and I will see him later on tonight as we arranged.' So, we are all going out once we are done. We are going to have the time of our lives wasting away the old man's money!"

Yuuri laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well, what more could a birthday boy want?"

* * *

Yuuri, Otabek, and Yuri walked around the clothing store they had entered a few minutes prior, looking over the racks open racks of clothing that the store displayed. Yuuri couldn't remember the last time he had gone out and spent time in one of these store and looked out at all the outfit possibilities that were spread upon him. Or remember when was the last time he could shop without going over his budget.

"Yuuri, can I ask you a question?" Otabek asked as he came up behind Yuuri, a black leather jacket in his hand. Yuuri nodded, giving Otabek his full attention after putting down a shirt he had seen on a display table. "Do you think Yuri would look nice in this jacket? I've always thought he would like really hot in one of these, kinda like the 'bad boy type', but I've always been embarrassed to ask him what type of clothing he does like and if he would even wear something like this at all. Do you think it he would like it if I bought it for him, or is it just me thinking of something stupid?"

Yuuri took the jacket into his hands and studied it. "I think so. I think to him anything that comes from you would be special...and I have to admit it would look hot on him. Maybe I should get one for Victor," Yuuri replied, handing the jacket back to Otabek with a snicker. "Otabek, how long have you two been together? I've never gotten the chance to ask..."

Otabek smiled. "Almost three years. He's made my existence worth living. I can't imagine my life without him anymore."

Yuuri nodded. "That's how I feel about Victor. Was it...easy?"

"Was what easy?" Otabek said, distracted about a pair of jeans that were on a display model.

"The _turning_?" Yuuri asked, playing with the sleeve on a shirt on another display model that was positioned in front of him.

Otabek chuckled. "Yuuri, are you nervous about tonight?" Yuuri nodded shyly. "From that shy nod, I have to ask this first: are you nervous about the turning...or are you nervous about what comes _after_ you become a vampire?"

Yuuri blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

Otabek shrugged. "Not really, and to answer your question the turning was actually very easy. I thought it would be horrible, but with Yuri at my side it was totally different than what I was expecting. It's true what they say, your mates really do help with the transition. I barely felt a thing, and what I did feel was very quick and unnoticeable, it was kind of like a dull ache or that feeling you get when your muscles are really sore. Most of the time I just felt really numb, and I felt like I was floating. I thought I was dead, but I could hear Yuri's voice the entire time so I know that wasn't the case. And, as for the part that came after I became a vampire, it was...well...um... _amazing_. I was afraid, I had never done anything like that before in my whole life and I was never taught that stuff after my family was killed, but Yuri was so wonderful and taught me everything. When you're a vampire, everything is heightened as far as your senses are concerned. Just a little warning, it can get really intense. It's like, the best thing someone could ever feel, but a hundred times multiplied. I can't even remember how many times we, you know, did it."

"Um, wow Otabek. Was it really that _good_?"

"The best, hell it still is," Otabek replied. "Trust me, you'll see what I mean. It's going to be the most wonderful experience you've ever had, even if you are new to the stuff. It will make you rethink all the doubts you've ever had about sex."

Yuuri blushed even redder. "My Lord, does something about me just scream virgin? Do I look that much like a delicate little flower?"

Otabek laughed, holding up his thumb and index finger close together in a mock gesture. "Maybe just a wee little," Otabek replied teasingly.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, slapping him lightly on the arm. "I-I'm not innocent. Victor and I...have tried a couple of things..."

Otabek grinned. "Oh yeah, Yuri and I know." Yuuri raised a brow. "You're very vocal when you're excited. Even more so than Emil when he's relieving himself, and he's... _ugh_."

"Oh my...kill me now!" Yuuri groaned.

"No thanks, Victor is doing that tonight," Yuri said as he rejoined them. Yuri saw the jacket in Otabek's hand and asked, "Wow babe, that jacket's sweet. Were you getting it for yourself?"

Otabek shook his head. "N-No, for you actually."

Yuri's eyes lit up with adoration. "Aw, thanks Beka," he said excitedly, taking it from his mate and admiring it. "This is going to be perfect we we hit the town. This is the best gift ever!"

Yuuri smiled at the two mates as they kissed briefly. He knew he and Victor would be like that in the future. He knew he was going to be happy for all of eternity if Victor and the others had anything to do with it.

He had been nervous about tonight, but after everything these past couple of days had really gave him a different perspective. He discovered more about himself than what he had ever thought he could. It was all thanks to his mate.

He couldn't wait until he saw Victor tonight...


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are at the end of this story!

_The transformation from a human/Dhampir to a vampire is not difficult with the help of a Pureblood. When a Pureblood is in the presence of the process, it makes it easier on the human that is turning. The blood of a Pureblood will dull the senses that way minimal to no pain will occur. If a human is turned without the blood, then they are in for a very painful journey. If the turning is from one mate to another, then not only does the human need to drink the blood of their Pureblood mate, they must also after their transformation engage in sexual intercourse to complete the mating process..._

**~Otabek Altin, " _Vampire: The Truth of the Beast_ "**

* * *

Yuuri walked down the path that led to the garden outside the Night Class dormitories. He had been given instructions from Otabek to follow the path to the garden, which was lit by what must be over a thousand candles, until he found located Victor. The moon was high in the sky and lit the garden up beautifully. The roses were in full bloom and their petals were spread out, letting Yuuri admire the way they were shaped and the smell they permitted.

He looked down at himself, making sure he looked good; everyday was a day for fashion, and he wanted to look really nice for Victor. He was wearing one of the outfits that he had bought at the store earlier that day: a silk white shirt with a silver vest, white skinny jeans, and a pair of knee high black boots.

He rounded the corner of the building...and came to a complete stop. He saw Victor standing under the golden gazebo that sat in the middle of the garden, a banner with the words, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY/REBIRTH YUURI" above his head. Victor was wearing a tight black dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the forearm over dark blue designer jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. He winked as he saw Yuuri spot him and held up a hand for him to stay where he was before Victor pushed what seemed to be a button on a radio before he heard music start playing and Victor turned to him and began to sing.

_Sic mea vita est temporaria,_

_cupit ardenter caritatem aeternam_

_Credam, dabo, sperabo,_

_honorabo, laborabo, gratias agam!_

_Et denique aperiens fores occultas,_

_nobis grandis et clara, nosque curabit_

_nobis grandis et clara, nosque curabit_

_magna magna, caritas_

_magna magna, caritas_

_Ah! Ah! Audio vocem tuam!_

_Adest mi libertas!_

_Mea vita amabit,_

_caritatis pacem, caritatis pacem,_

_Hanc felicitatem aeternam esse oro._

Victor stopped as he made it all the way until he was standing right in front of Yuuri. Yuuri raised a brow, because he knew Victor was about to do something. And Yuuri was right, because before he knew it the Pureblood was down on one knee and looked up at Yuuri with nothing but love filled in his blue eyes. "Yuuri, when we were younger, I never really asked you properly for your hand in marriage, it was all just a part of the pact. You deserve the best proposal I can give you. Yuuri, you make me the happiest being in this entire world. No one could compete. I want to love you for all of eternity, and I am hoping you will do the same." Yuuri nodded. "I promise to protect you until the day I perish. Yuuri Katsuki, would you do me the honor of becoming not only my mate but as my husband as well some day in the near future? To carry my last name as well as your own and allow me to do the same?"

Yuuri couldn't help the tears that rolled down his face as he nodded his head. "Of course, you dummy. I'm letting you turn me into a vampire. Being introduced as _Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov_ would make me so happy," he replied.

Victor smiled as he stood back up, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist, leaning up a bit to kiss him chastely. When he pulled away, he asked, "Are you ready, my love?"

Yuuri nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I haven't been more ready in my whole entire life."

Victor picked Yuuri up and ran from the garden, heading to _their_ room...

* * *

Victor kicked the bedroom door closed with his foot before walking to the bed and laying Yuuri on it before climbing in himself, the Pureblood pressing his body on top of Yuuri's. "Yuuri...I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Victor smiled, leaning up to remove his shirt, Yuuri following; Yuuri knew Victor didn't want the clothes ruined during the process. Victor bent back down, looking at Yuuri. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, Victor. Take my blood. You don't have to keep asking me."

"...I'll be gentle..." Victor said nervously as he lengthened his fangs. Yuuri moved his head so he could bare his neck for Victor. Victor smiled at the gesture as he kissed the soft skin on Yuuri's neck before he sank his fangs into the Dhampir's flesh.

Yuuri moaned at the feeling. It didn't hurt, he was expecting it to, but the only thing he felt was a tiny pinch before nothing but warmth spread from his neck all the way through his whole body. It was actually pleasant. "V-Victor..." he moaned slightly.

"Mm," he heard Victor mumble as Yuuri felt himself getting weaker. He was expecting this, Victor and Otabek had told him this was a good thing and to accept the feeling. Fighting it could cause problems. It felt like he was falling asleep, his limbs getting number and number with every second, making it harder and harder for him to move or even talk. The only thing he could do is barely make a moaning sound. The arms that had wrapped around Victor's neck when the Pureblood bit him dropped onto the bed beside him, completely feeling like they were boneless.

Through his blurred vision, he could see Victor release his hold on his neck and hover above him. He barely heard Victor as he asked, "How are you feeling Yuuri? Are you okay so far?"

Yuuri tried to nod, but couldn't. So he simply said, "...yes..." He hoped Victor had heard him, because if he was honest he didn't know if he could speak again. He was so weak, so tired.

"I have to give you my blood now, love," Victor said as he bit into his wrist and filled his mouth with some of the liquid. He gently opened Yuuri's mouth and kissed him, letting the blood leave his mouth and enter Yuuri's.

Yuuri felt the liquid travel down his throat and into his body. At first he didn't feel anything...then everything went _cold._ He felt his body begin to freeze as he tried to look at Victor, who seemed to get father and farther away as he looked at his mate's face. Yuuri knew he was losing consciousness, and he tried to say something, but the darkness engulfed him before he could.

Before the darkness overtook him completely, though, he could swear he heard Victor's voice say, "I love you." Hearing those words put him at ease and relaxed him. He let the darkness overtake him completely.

Victor watched for any signs of Yuuri waking up. It had been two hours since he had given Yuuri his blood, and he knew the boy would wake up soon. Long ago he had heard Yuuri's heart stop bleeding, so he knew anytime now the boy would wake up. He had watched as Yuuri's skin had gone paler and how his hair color had become a shade brighter, his features becoming more defined. He was breathtaking, which Victor knew was going to happen, but he didn't know the transformation would change his appearance that much. He was so alluring, and he knew he was going to have a hard time with the competition trying to woo Yuuri.

He heard a groan emit from the boy, and from his position at the window he quickly made his way to Yuuri's side, jumping onto the bed and hovering over Yuuri, watching his mate intently.

He watched as Yuuri's eyes seemed to move behind his closed lids and how Yuuri had seemed to breath once, sharply, then nothing. He watched Yuuri's mouth open slightly, and Victor could see the signs of Yuuri's fangs poking out on the edge of his lips.

"Yuuri?" he said.

Yuuri's head seemed to turn in his direction, to the sound of his voice. "Yuuri, baby, it's me. Open your eyes. Show me you eyes, baby."

Yuuri groaned again before his eyes scrunched before peeling open slowly. Victor's breath hitched as he looked into the eyes of his lover's. Yuuri looked up at him, his eyes adjusting to his new sight. They looked straight into Victor's blue eyes...

...Victor's blue eyes stared right into Yuuri's red ones...

* * *

"Victor?" Yuuri asked, looking up at the man above him. The Pureblood smiled, brushing his knuckle against Yuuri's cheek. Victor looked so different, like Yuuri was looking at him in a different light. He could see each individual silver strand on his mate's head. He could see the specks of green that surrounded the Pureblood's oceanic eyes. Yuuri looked at his mate's neck...and froze. He could see something, just underneath his mate's skin, that called to him. He watched as that something pulsed. He licked his lips, feeling the fangs that now adorned his mouth.

Victor saw the action, knowing immediately what Yuuri was looking at. "It's okay Yuuri. I know what you want. You can take it."

Yuuri looked back into Victor's eyes. "But how? How do I do it?"

Victor lay down beside him and grabbed Yuuri's hips when he sat up, positioning the vampire on top of him. Yuuri blushed as he straddled Victor's hips. Victor rubbed Yuuri's thighs in a gentle gesture as be bared his neck for his mate. "Trust your instincts Yuuri. Do what you feel you need to do."

Yuuri leaned down and swiped his tongue against Victor's neck, tasting his mate's skin. The skin was warm, and when his tongue touched the spot on his neck that he was looking at earlier, he felt the pulse of Victor's vein. Closing his eyes, Yuuri extended his fangs, and sank the into the Pureblood's neck. Victor moaned, out of pain or pleasure Yuuri didn't know.

Victor's blood was...the best thing he had ever tasted. There was no way to describe how it tasted. The only way to describe it was that is was _Victor_. As he drank, he could feel the strength return to his body. The feeling of gaining...power...was amazing.

When he felt himself get full, he pulled off and leaned back up, still straddling Victor's hip. He watched as the bite on his mate's neck healed, the skin knitting itself back together until it was completely gone in a matter of seconds.

Victor leaned up, capturing Yuuri's lips with his own as he flipped the vampire over, making the male land on their back. Victor positioned himself between Yuuri's legs as he continued kissing Yuuri, also pushing his hips into his mate's. Yuuri moaned into Victor's mouth.

Yuuri roamed his hands down Victor's bare back as the Pureblood continued to kiss him and thrust his hips into his own. The feeling was incredible. Yuuri could feel their erections press together through their pants. But it didn't feel like it was enough for Yuuri. He wanted Victor to caress him without clothes on. He wanted to feel all of Victor's skin on him. He wanted Victor _inside_ of him.

"V-Victor," he stuttered when the Pureblood released his mouth. "Please, I want you! No more teasing. Make love to me."

"Okay," Victor said as he undid Yuuri's pants, sliding the down Yuuri's legs before tossing them to the side. He stood from the bed to remove his own. He watched as Yuuri removed his boxers as well and discarding them. Victor did the same before he rejoined Yuuri on the bed.

Once the Pureblood was settled again, he positioned himself on his side next to Yuuri, he opened a bottle of lube which he had pulled out of his jeans pocket. He poured some of the liquid onto one of his hands, warming it by massaging it between his palm and fingers. "Are you ready, Yuuri?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips. The man nodded. "Good, just relax. I will try to be as gentle as possible."

Victor slowly slid his finger into the tight muscle of Yuuri, going to the first knuckle before looking up at Yuuri, gauging his reaction. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the feeling. He nodded when he wanted Victor to go further, which he did by sliding the rest of his finger in before he began sliding it in and out. Yuuri let out a small moan as Victor did, so he knew Yuuri was adjusting to the feeling and it seemed that he was feeling good. While Yuuri got used to his finger, he decided to take the man's length into his mouth, something they had tried a couple of times over the past few days, so Victor loved the moan he got from Yuuri when he slid his tongue over the slit of his cock, bringing more pleasure to his mate.

"V-Victor," Yuuri said, grabbing onto the pillow behind him, squeezing onto it for leverage as the shock of the feelings he was experiencing washed over him. Otabek had told him to expect something intense, but this was more than he thought he would felt. What would it feel like when Victor entered him? "D-Do another f-finger."

Victor hummed in response as he carefully slid another finger in, not even giving Yuuri the chance to get used to it before he began scissoring, trying to find that one spot, that one little bundle of nerves that would drive Yuuri crazy with pleasure. "V-Victor!" _I think I found it_. He pushed against it again as he swirled his tongue around the head of Yuuri's cock, releasing it with a lewd noise before looking up at Yuuri.

"You okay?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes! Please, use another!" he begged. Victor was more than willing to add another finger.

Yuuri hummed in pleasure as Victor prepared him, pushing down onto his fingers, wanting

more. More than just fingers, he wanted Victor. "Victor! Please, no more fingers! Please, give me everything."

Victor laughed. "Are you sure?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, please! Make love to me."

Victor kissed Yuuri on the lips softly before removing his fingers, causing a little bit of a whimper from Yuuri, and grabbed the lube, pouring more into his hand, before he coated his cock with it. He then settled himself between Yuuri's legs, positioning his member at Yuuri's entrance.

"You ready?" Victor asked, in which he received a nod from Yuuri.

Victor slowly and steadily pushed into Yuuri. The vampire moaned as Victor stretched

him. The feeling of Yuuri entering him was intense. He felt sparks stronger than anything he had ever felt before run up throughout his body as Victor entered him. He kept thinking about how stupid he felt being nervous ten days ago about doing this with Victor. If he had known it would be this good, he wouldn't have freaked out. Hell, he might have done it _sooner_. Victor waited for Yuuri to get used to the feeling, and when Yuuri finally gave him the nod to finish entering him until he was fully inside his mate, he did so with more force as he heard strangled moans pour from Yuuri's mouth.

"Oh, Victor! Oh God! It feels so good!" the vampire babbled. "Please, do it harder!"

Victor obliged, pounding into his lover. The pleasure was unbelievable! Otabek had been right about how much he could feel when making love with his mate. The feeling of Victor in him was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. Unfortunately, he knew it had to come to an end, because he could feel the tight coiling in his stomach as Victor pounded him into his climax. "V-Victor, I-I'm going to come!" he warned the Pureblood.

Victor moaned. "Me too. Go ahead Yuuri, come for me," he said, which was all he needed as Victor wrapped his hand around his dripping cock and pumped just a couple of times before Yuuri's seed spilled out onto Victor's hand and on their stomachs. Victor followed after, filling Yuuri with his seed, before collapsing on top of Yuuri, kissing him softly.

Victor gently removed himself from inside Yuuri before laying on his back, pulling Yuuri on top of him. The vampire breathed heavily, mostly out of habit. He could feel the sweaty skin on Victor's chest against his cheek. He looked up at the Pureblood. "That was amazing."

"I have to agree."

Yuuri placed a kiss to his chest before sighing contently, closing his eyes. Doing that had made him extremely tired, which was understandable because he had yet to get used to being a vampire. Before he fell asleep, he asked, "Are we mated now? Completely and forever?"

"Yes," Victor replied. "We are officially and forever mates. No one can come between us. You will never want anyone else, I will never want anything else. The blood that sings to me is in _your_ veins. I will never have another that does."

Content with that answer, Yuuri allowed sleep to overtake him.

Victor met Yuuri at the bottom of the stairs the following evening. They had slept peacefully the entire night and day, which was expected because of Yuuri's transformation and their mating. But now it was time to face the world. Or, more importantly, Yuuri's family. Not that the mating was complete and Yuuri was fully transformed, the vampire wanted to see his family to reassure them that he was alright. More than alright.

"Are you ready?" Victor asked as he took Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri smiled. "With you, I'm ready for anything."

 _Forever_ , he thought. Victor smiled, knowing Yuuri had heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me ANY feedback. Even just a kudos ;)


End file.
